Kingdom in the Sky
by Natasha Winters
Summary: Harry is tasked with creating entertainment for Death in order to move to the afterlife. his first step to having the freedom to do so is getting Voldemort off his back. Perhaps, he should have considered that giving a Dark Lord a body in exchange for the safety of various people wouldn't translate into 'now shoo'. especially when he never exactly kicked him out of his apartment...
1. Chapter 1

Harry tapped his foot on the ground of the pure white train station- more than use to his personal purgatory, while he waited for his assigned guide to throw him at the next world. Confused? Allow him to explain.

After living a stunningly average life after offing Voldemort he'd watched the Wizarding and Muggle worlds clash, violently, a mere 30 years after the Battle Of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, Harry had died not long after the first fights broke out. And reading about the aftermath was a lot less traumatising than experiencing it, he had to admit if he'd lived through another war he may not have come out of it the same magic-awed boy he was at the start.

Upon his death, he'd met an avatar of death. Since the actual Death wasn't something tangible. Or even visible. Death's consciousness was apart of Time, and Space, Void and Magic. Death and Life simply apart of the consciousness.  
Extreme Multiple Personality disorder, if you wanted a possible comparison.

Death, in order to interact with the realities, Had Avatars of Death, and under their lead was the Sisyphus- those that guided souls to the afterlife. Then there were the Masters of Death. Lucky cards really that could be slotted anywhere into the power structure. Sometimes they were the Masters over an Avatar of Death, others they were simply entertainment.

Harry's 'Masters of Death' was more of a... _hahaha, you got a really unlucky throw in life and now your soul can't be sorted into the afterlife unless you fulfil X, X and X criteria! Have fun with that~_. A rare kind of unlucky that a few others shared

The criteria it seemed, also changed death to death. For one Harry he'd come across it was just 'save the world from utter destruction and repeat your previous kill count.', For another Harry, it was 'fix your mistakes'.

_He_ didn't really have a clear picture of what he was meant to do to finally die. So he'd given up on it, Death would sort him eventually, he'd only lived a short life- compared to some of the other MoD's and other Immortals, hell he was only just pushing the age limit of the average wizard. He was only going on 120, still green as far as his kind went.

He'd lived until 52 in his first life. His second life was far shorter, only making it to 8 before his body had killed him- he'd been weak at birth and weaker in life. Nothing he could have done could have saved him. According to Death, it was because there had been a fault in his magical network. The original body had already been filed to the brim with magic and was suffering for it- add to that a new adult magical core and _pop_. his own magic had stopped his heart. There simply wasn't enough time for his body to mature into his magic.

His third life he'd lived without magic, it was questionably the best and worst life he'd had. At the very least he'd become a very successful businesswoman if a bit... _different_. That had been his most recent life. He'd lived to a nice enough if a bit young, age of 60 before he'd died in a car crash.

"Ah, Harry there you are." the Avatar of death said, drawing Harry's attention "this place is so long it's hard to find you."

Harry rose a brow "where am I going next?" he asked instead of trying to strike up a conversation. The white was hurting his eyes enough. He didn't want to be here longer then he had to. If need be they could talk in realm anyway

Death shook his head " I _was_ going to punt you back into a muggle life. Since you seem to last the longest there. But then I realized it's bloody _boring_ watching you do taxes." he said, leaning on his scythe "SO! New plan. _You're _going to go back to the original-ish realm. Same plot as your first life except rather than being a queen piece to the whites. You're going to be your own side."

Harry frowned "you want me to replay my first life? Seems a bit boring."

Death shook its head, and Harry got the feeling the avatar was grinning from ear to ear "you misunderstand little Master. I'm going to place you into the original story yes. Even your original body. But I'm leaving gifts and I expect you to do all you can to diverge from the story's original plot. I was talking to the Avatar a few realm clusters over and he was talking to me about his little MoD. miss Lovegood had the idea of move magical's to the moon. _The moon!_ Now, I realize your young and new to all this but so far you haven't given me any _bragging _material. I managed to get my hands on a _Potter_. So, what I need you to do is go down there and stir up some havoc. You have free reign so long as you don't destroy the planet."

Harry pressed his face into his hands- _why_ did he have to be so unlucky? " I'll sweeten the deal for you. Since you seem reluctant to return, I'll tell you how to make Voldemort sane once more." that got Harry attention, the memory of Tom from his last life fresh in mind, lifting his head he watched Death "I don't want to make you to overpowered. So here's what I'm going to give you. If you really don't want to do it after I finish I'll send you down to the afterlife too. But only once you hear me out."

Raising a brow Harry waited "all your magic and knowledge. You'll be able to talk with Reptiles, Reptiles _only_. Technically speaking you can speak to all animals but I want to leave that sealed. You don't need it. And it'll turn to many heads. I'll give you the Black Family trait- Metamorphmagus. Perfect memory for funs _and_ no trace. At all, no one will ever be able to track you."

"I'll have all my magic? Without the death factor at age 8?"

Death nodded, "I solved that issue after you died the first time. But there were an interesting side effect." Death said "you have the normal core of a 120-year-old powerful wizard. I'd peg you may be a step or two above Dumbledore's magical ability without the frailty of old bones. But the secondary core is... _curious_. It seems that whatever body I accidentally put you in had the ability to absorb magic from around them and use it as their own. That's what made the body so frail. You've picked up this ability which means you, for all intents and purposes, don't have a magical limit, though it may take a few years to balance between using your own magic and converting the magic around you.

"The thing is this ability isn't canon to the realm cluster I threw you at- its an ability that shouldn't exist in my area. So I don't know what happened. It also means I can't reverse or change it."

"Alright, that metaporh bit. What's the extent of my abilities?"

"Complete ability to shift your human form- ages, size, colour, anything. Some animal traits can be drawn to you but you can't change completely into an animal. Should you get yourself an animagus form you will be able to shift there. Like, a black wolf to a white wolf. If you want to play around with other animals you'll have to find another way to do so."

Harry sighed, "I suppose I don't mind going back- there _is _no limit of what I can do?"

"Yes, you have complete freedom to do as you wish!"

"Can I get that in writing? Signed and bound?" Harry asked curiously. He wanted to make sure Death couldn't throw a fit later if he did something he didn't like

Death tilted his head to the side "you business people, I suppose I don't mind." Death clicked his fingers and a scroll appeared in front of him. A perfect contract Harry realized, reading it over. Detailing the terms of the deal.

Death would place Harry into the realm at the time he became the owner of his first hallow. With the following abilities and the knowledge of how to make Tom Marvolo Riddle sane once more. Harry would have complete and utter freedom to do as he wished from that point on. On the condition, he didn't destroy that housed the majority of Humanity

Raising a brow he realized there wasn't any point in the contract that told Harry what _he had_ to do "are you sure you're fine with this contract?"

"Indeed. I made it did I not? Are you happy with it?"

"I am, it works well for me," Harry confirmed, with another click, it was signed by Death and he was offering Harry a pen. Harry wasted no time signing his own name

"Well then," Death said as a train pulled up "your ride."

* * *

"Remember Harry, we love you _so so much_. We always will. Be strong my love. Be strong"

"Stand aside girl."

"No"

"_Stand Aside_"

"I won't. I won't let you kill him!"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry felt his tears well up as he stared down at his fallen Mother, the transfer of souls had left him dizzy. He didn't have the time to try and save her by the time he came to "Hadrian Potter..." a voice rasped

Harry looked up at Tom "today, you die. A shame I think... to kill a magical child so young. But, sacrifices must be made." Harry stared as the green light was flung at him, it barely grazed his forehead before it was spat back at the caster

With an unholy scream Voldemort fell to dust, what was left of his soul whithering and twisting and screaming in pain and making a mess of the room, the tiniest sliver flew at him, knocking him back. Mentally Harry rolled his eyes and allowed it- worst comes to worst he could probably get Tom to lay off killing him by admitting he was a Horcrux.

The slightly larger soul piece flung himself into the air, disappearing into the night by breaking through the roof.

Harry watched him go, already planning on what he'd do once Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys. Gods knew he wasn't going to be raised by them again.

* * *

It took a few tries and more than a few extreme failures to change into an adult- at first, he'd tried just to simple age himself into the Harry Potter he remembered being all those years ago. That, as it turned out, left him looking somewhat like a demonic hell-spawn of nightmares. After that, he'd worked on becoming the adult he more recently remembered.

One Lena Lux, Businesswoman extraordinaire, and lady of somewhat Illegal nature.

Lena _really _hadn't cared what she had to do to protect her people back then. Or her living area. In the end, she did end up running a slightly illegal mob but it wasn't like she went out and killed people. She defended her own and made sure they were safe and happy. If that meant breaking a few bones or stealing a bit of money... well, it's not like anyone knew it was her at the forefront.

A small spell and she was inside the Dursley house- she needed clothes first a foremost. No point being held by police for steeking through the night.

She kept quiet as she crept through the house, easily finding Petunia's clothes- just where she remembered them to be, a bit out of size and style (for her at least) but a little bit of light transfiguration fixed that.

Dressing in a simple no shoulder black dress which clung to her form, going down to her knees with sleeves that went to her elbows. A black cardigan over the top, some black heels and tan stockings. She moved to the bathroom and fixed her hair into something presentable. She didn't think she'd run into anyone at this hour but one could never risk it.

Lena's hair had always been long, it helped people think she was just someone well-presented lady, rather than a woman that would have no issue breaking a bone or 10. She collected a section of hair around her ear and braided it backwards, holding it in place with some bobby pins she repeated it on the other side before trying them together behind her head. Making sure it was in order she added a tie midway down her hair to hold it back before leaving.

She'd consider the clothes, hairbands and bobby pins payback for her treatment the first time- no amount of 'boohoo, I lost my sister too!' could excuse what they did to young Harry Potter.

She cast a glare at the stairs as she passed, closing the door behind her she picked up the basket and looked through it, beyond the letter and the blanket- which wasn't even the baby blanket Lily had made, there was nothing of interest.

A warming charm, however, led Lena to believe that at least Dumbledore wasn't a _total _dick.

Throwing the basket in the Dursley's bin Lena made her way down the street- she had Goblins to meet with and a persona to solidify.

* * *

Gringotts, quite possibly the only place on the planet you weren't discriminated at- regardless of race, mentality or morals.

Mainly because the Goblins hated everyone on default until you proved that you could give them something worthwhile.

_And oh boy did Lena have plans for these guys_.

It was only after Harry had the courage to walk back into Gringotts after the... accident, that he'd found out of his _many many _vaults. Beyond the Potter family vaults he had the vaults given to him by people who died not long after the war, since he was the first to find out about them he had lucky grabs at the Most Ancient vaults too- LeFay was his by default, apparently the only living Le Fay's (two immortal women who lived off realm, being an Angel and a Demon respectively. Morgan and a demon from the Black family) figured that he could have at them if he got there first. Which according to the goblins more often than not he did.

There was Merlin's stash too, the Slytherin vaults (British family edition), which he got for being related to the Slytherins via the firstborn son, rather than Tom's second born side of the family. The Peverells, since the Potter's were the main line from the last born, though Tom had a more direct claim there coming from the second born. The Black family vaults were split between Harry, Andromeda, Teddy, Bellatrix, Sirius Narcissa and Draco, though had all five of them died of the vaults would go to the other family lines- like Neville.

Along with that Harry also had ties to the other founders and other families. But he mostly ignored them since he was related to the side branches rather than the main family- he could make a claim sure, especially since the vaults hadn't been touched in 100's of years. But others had a better claim, Like Luna for the Lovegood family.

All these possible titles, however, served both Lena and Harry perfectly.

Lena would become Lady Lefay and Slytherin- effectively bringing her to some status and allow her to move freely in the wizarding world. She'd show up to important parties but beyond that she'd be a reclusive Ravenclaw, living in her own personal library which she'd make up from the gathers books and tomes from all the vaults she could get her hands on.

Meanwhile Harry would officially claim Heir Potter and Emry's until he, legally, turned 15. At which point he'd abandon all needs of a guardian and legally free himself from his, non-existent, trace, by becoming Lord of the before mentioned houses.

And that was exactly what she did- after sorting out her identification with Gringotts she forged herself the needed identification, creating Duchess Lena LeFay-Slytherin and Harry, in time, would become Duke Hadrian Emrys-Potter. Lena's side of the titles was set to come out in Harry's second year when she was sure it would gain enough buzz to get Voldemort's attention if she hadn't already.

The rest of the paperwork needed lasted well into the morning to sort out- having various Vaults merged and sorted. She'd have to go down later to decide what to sell or keep but in the short run, she filed to have all the tomes and relics moved to an expanded briefcase.

There would be two floors to the briefcase, her library, holding around 300,000 books covering all manner of magical topics. She planned to add to that another 100,000 books on muggle topics, she wanted no field out of her reach should she require it.

Under that floor would be the magical artifacts and relics from the vaults, things that had a possible use for what she wanted to do in the future.

Of course, what she wanted to do in the future was undecided yet beyond actually talking to Voldemort for once. But she'd decide that later.

It wasn't until she found a paper the next morning that she realized that the timeline was a _little_ off. As the date was the 1st of November. _2001_. Which mean she'd effectively lost 20 years of her expected 50 to get them out of range from the muggles. 

* * *

Harry split his time wisely, each morning he'd go to Gringotts to sort through his vaults until lunch. At which point he'd return to his apartment- a penthouse in an apartment complex well known for people holding odd hours and had good security, owned by Lena, eat a small meal and make himself a snack for later before retreating into his library for some extreme studying.

With the help of a convenient Time-Turner from the Black vaults, Harry was able to double his days, expanding her 10 years into 20. Getting around the pesky 'don't see yourself' by spending one day as Harry and one day as Lena.

By the time the first 10 were gone and Harry was legally 6 he'd amassed a medium sized fortune sorting through Gringotts and selling off all but the most interesting of items and become a somewhat expert on some muggle fields of study he decided he would need to find Atlantis. Oh yes, he was going to move the magicals to the lost city. From what he remembered Atlantis was a place of magic in the first place. If he could just find it he was sure he could do something with it.

After that he dived into magical fields, spending two years expanding his magical knowledge in general- the time as Harry-life-one really was badly spent. Before spending another 7 and a half going into specific points of study.

By the time Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived on his table Lena LeFay-Slytherin, and by extension Harry Potter, was a passing expert at a range of fields- Psychology, Engineering, Civil Engineering, Geometry, Geology, Ancient History, Ancient Mythology, Physics, Biology, Physiology, Business, Astronomy, English, Japanese, Latin. The magical theory and application of Mass Manipulation, Spell creation, Runes, Crystialic Magic, Magical Networks and pathways, Combative magic, light and dark magic, Necromancy, Alchemy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Astrology.

It had been a _long_ 20 years. Harry thought, looking down at the letter in his hands

It was time to start the game for real- he just hoped Death hadn't gotten too bored waiting.

* * *

_It was offsetting _Harry thought to himself, walking through the crowds of Diagon- he'd kept to himself, herself, whatever, for so long- it's almost unbearable to be back around so many people. It was only his time as Lena, the businesswoman who could lose no groundless a deal fall through, that stopped Harry from running back to the quiet of his apartment.

His first stop was a custom wand shop. If only because they, he, she, whatever, needed two wands- Harry Potter couldn't be caught using Lena's wand and vice versa.

Elixir's wands had been around as long as Olivanders, if not longer, but was far less known- Harry only knew about it because the family that ran it was mentioned in a lot of wand lore. Unlike Ollivander or many other wandmakers that settled down somewhere Elixir's travelled country to country, setting up one week before moving on to the next. It took either a lot of luck or a lot of planning to nail them down to get an order, or so the books had said.

Harry, of course, was not one to waste time had simply owl'ed them and asked if they could set up in Britain sometime after August. His reply had been a post-it-note appearing on his fridge at 4 am with a thumbs up. Location and date. He did _not_ want to know how they got through all his wards and spells to put it there.

(He tripled his security anyway. To be safe.)

They'd set up in one of the rentable shop spaces, a little ways away from where the twin's Joke shop might one day be. Almost as soon as they walked inside there was a low whistle "no wonder you want to custom make a wand." a voice said from behind the counter, practically leaning over it "I haven't felt this magic... _ever_. It's almost intoxicating! It was flooding the whole street. "

Harry shrugged, there wasn't much he could do about his magical powers until he had a wand to act as a circuit so he would loop it into the wand and back into him "think you can manage?"

"Can I? Of course, I can! Mum would probably have my neck if I passed up this chance" the woman said, "come on, for something this special I'm letting you into the back."

Harry followed the woman into the back room, Harry openly gaping at the display in front of him- woods, cores and gems of every kind lined the walls "my names Hannah by the way. Now. let's get started shall we?"

Harry nodded and followed Hannah's directions, "Hannah, I need two wands. How should we go about that?"

Hannah looked at Harry with a frown "... I won't ask why. But does it have to be two different types or just a different look? Your power is so great it may be hard to make two matches."

"I different look would likely work," Harry replied, looking over the woods

"Very well, we'll make twin wands. I wanted to give you a duel wood base anyway- we can invert them. Pick out the two kinds of wood that call to you best."

His previous experience few him to the Holly first and while his magic surged to it he found it cold and lacking. Shrugging to himself he moved along the lineup, feeling out with his magic.

It took nearly 10 minutes of focus for Harry to pick out the two woods, Acacia and Cherry. "Both strong woods." Hannah noted, taking out 2 pieces each and places them on the centre table "cherry is strong. You'll find that only the most powerful of wizards and witches use cherry. Acacia is tricky. It only produces for its owner. You won't have any issue with someone trying to steal your wand with this mix. And if someone does manage to get past the Acacia I'd say the cherry with explode in their faces. Core's now. Pick out what you want. As many as you need."

Harry nodded, moving to the other side of the room, Hannah following by his side, almost instantly picking out Kelpie hair "the tell of a shapeshifter. Interesting. Good for changing one thing into another." Hannah noted, picking out two pouches

Harry picked out two more pouches, filled with white dust "White river monster spine. For force and elegance." Hannah said, taking them from him

He picked out two pouches of black-grey dusk "Horned serpent horn, sensitive to danger and will warn you as such. It's a core the east is fond of due to its prestige with Parseltongue."

Finally he picked out four more pouches "coral and volcanic rock. A balance of the elements and good for all kinds of magic. These will create a fine wand." Hannah said, taking them from him and placing them with the woods "pick out a stone next if one calls to you- these are optional but they do store magic. Allowing the wand a bit more independence. Wands with gems have been known to curse someone who takes them using the magic stored in the gem."

Harry hummed, moving over to them but finding nothing that called out to him. Hannah sighed "it's not unexpected. If you'd found a gem too I'd say this wands going to be way to overpowered." Hannah said, "come and sit. Do you have any designs in mind for your wands?"

Harry took a seat opposite "Harry Potter is meant to be a simple but elegant person." Harry admitted, content knowing that Hannah wouldn't share his secrets. Elixirs were good like that "he will be a Gryffindor but not over the top. More of a stalking wolf than a lion. The other wand should fit a gorgeous elegant style. It needs to demand quiet authority. It will be used by the descendant of LeFay and Slytherin and needs to tell as much."

Hannah thought for a bit "alright, I think I know how I'm going to work it." Harry watched as the pulled out a carving knife and got to work, slowly stripping away lines of wood.

"What we call 'cores' is actually very misleading." Hannah said as she worked "it makes it sound like the 'core' is in the centre of the wood- a while that can be true. Ollivander for one is forced to hollow out his wands to make room for the 'cores'. The most powerful of wands. The strongest and such, are _infused_ with their cores. The wood and core become one- oh, by the way, I'll need some hair from you. A lot actually for two wands." at Harry's questioning look she expanded "it'll help bind loyalty to you. They will be _your_ wands. While Blood is a stronger link it's a bad idea. As it binds the wand to the person completely. There's no chance to past it down the family line or have your partner use it in a pinch. So hair is the better idea. Hair holds a lot of magic in it- It's why its used in Polyjuice. And I'm assuming you know what that is since you found me."

"I know polyjuice. How much hair do you need?" Harry asked

Hannah pursed her lips in thought "hmm... well, considering how many materials we already have I'll say... maybe three fingers worth for each wand?"

Harry nodded, taking a knife from the side and growing out a line of his hair. Cutting it quickly he passed it over.

While she was right hair carried a lot of magic, almost as much as blood. There we little use for it beyond binding something to you and polyjuice. And once she was done with the wands he'd make sure any spare was destroyed anyway.

Hannah rose a brow at Harry's trick "niffy. I suppose that explains the kelpie hair." she muttered, thanking him for the hair and going back to the carving.

Almost an hour later she was finished playing with the wood. "okay. We have six 'cores' so we'll split three each then bind the two wand parts together." Hannah muttered, Harry stayed quiet and let her work

She emptied two of the pouches, the volcanic rock and horned serpent if Harry wasn't mistaken, as well as taking some hair, mixing them together and putting them into two piles, each with a line of Cherry and a line of Acacia.

What followed next had Harry's eyes sparkling as he watched Hannah bind the two. His inner alchemist taking notes as she used raw magic to merge the dust and hair into the wood, turning the Acacia a darker tan and the cherry almost blood red.

Hannah put the two aside before repeating the process with the Coral, River Serpent, and Kelpie hair, this time turning the Acacia a light brown and giving the cherry a lighter tan-pink.

With that done she paired together the two kinds of wood- Acacia with Cherry and Cherry with Acacia, along with splitting the rest of the hair between. Harry watched as the two woods fused, the thinner line of Cherry sliding into the Acacia and the thinner piece of Acacia joining with the thicker Cherry.

When she was done there were two wands sitting between them- the Acacia was simple but refined. Keeping straight from tip to tip, an elegant vine of black weaving around the handle "the vine is the Kelpie hair." Hannah said in way of explanation " figured this was about as simple and refined as we could make it. The wand itself doesn't say much but its power will quiet anyone who thinks you aren't up for a challenge."

The Cherry wand was simply gorgeous in turn. With a closed flower bud at the end of the handle, it twisted with a similar vine around before straightening out, its true striking nature coming from the rose-pink end that slowly faded up the wand into a pale tan. "Not sure how it managed to do that fade-thing but I'm going with it," Hannah said, passing both wands to Harry. Instantly he knew that both were _perfect_. "Wand making is kind of a half-done study. Sure we know how to make them but Merlin knows how they actually _work_. I'm glad these both turned out well. How will you be paying for these today? We also have a wide range of extras we can supply for you- cleaning clothes. Polish, holsters, cases, protective metals."

Harry smiled "I'll take two holsters, some clothes. Polish and a double case please. I'll pay upfront in galleons."

Hannah smiled, clapping her hands once "lovely. That will come to 98 galleons, 14 shickles and 5 knuts." she said, leading him back out the front and pulling out the requested items form under the counter as Harry pulled out his money pouch, counting out 120 galleons

"Keep the extra. A thank you for coming and for education. Some things you just can't find in books."

Hannah smiled, taking the Galleons and handing over his order " I imagine there's a small bribery fee too here. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your wands. Thank you for your patronage, Mr Potter. If you require more aid in the art of wands don't hesitate to Owl us."

"Of course, thank you, Hannah."

* * *

Harry did his best to keep a low profile doing the rest of his shopping. Which translated to he waited until Draco was very much out of Madam Malkin's before going in and getting his robes.

Which, after the fact, he remembered would need... _serious_ altercations. Harry had standers damn it and he wasn't too fond of baggy clothing anymore either. It was time the wizarding world caught up in ways of fashion.

Or, really, Britain, the other magical countries could already blend with a muggle area perfectly. Honestly some days he thought Britain was just cursed with idiocy... or maybe hubris?

Ah well, it wasn't like he was horrible at sewing and there was a cheating little thing called magic.

With the robes sorted all he had to do was find himself a pet- having already retrieved his other materials in the past years. Though he might have to owl order his potions ingredients. He wasn't sure how his stores were doing.

Harry looked down at his letter- Owl, Cat or Toad.

Toad was out. He had no interest in an Umbridge copy- Trevor the terror was quiet enough for Gryffindor anyway.

"I think I'll go see if I can't find Hedwig..." Harry muttered to himself- he missed her, but during his studying days he wasn't willing to risk getting her when he couldn't give the attention she deserved, not only that but he also had a familiar already. He doubted she would take to kindly to another but... he _did _need a mail owl and Hedwig _was_ one of a kind. He was sure Tsune would understand.

Almost as soon as he got in front of the door to the owl emporium he found himself knocked backwards by, you guessed it, Hedwig. Who was all but turning him to ash with her eyes as she clung to his shoulder

"Oh, my good merlin! I'm so sorry! She just got out of her cage and just flew straight at you- here let me take her" Hedwig let out an almighty screech as the poor employee moved forward to take her off his shoulder

"I think she wants to stay" Harry chuckled, "don't worry about it- I wanted an owl anyway. I think she'll make the... _perfect_ addition to my little family. This takes out the picking and choosing part of my job anyway." Harry said, lifting a hand to pet her

"Uh... oh I don't know kid, we've had her for years. She always comes back when someone buys her-"

"Perhaps because she wanted to choose her owner?" Harry said, walking to the counter with the poor employee hovering at his side " I'll take a monthly subscription of premium owl treats. A perch, two bowls, and a monthly subscription to cleaning products."

"Uh... right, right away sir." the employee said, moving around the counter "that'll come to 25 Galleons today. Then 5 galleons each following month. How am I making the subscription out to?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, the employee took down the name on default before going to get his things from the back. By the time he came back he was wide-eyed and in a mild case of shock- handing over his purchase, all of it shrunken and in a small bag with the store logo.

Harry handed over 50 galleons "five extra for you. Don't tell anyone I was here?" Harry asked with a sweet smile

"I... of course sir! Um, where am I making out the address to? When you're not at Hogwarts?"

Harry gave him Lena's address, making sure the employee got it down before leaving the store with a polite smile.

Hedwig left with her tail feathers up and a glare in her eyes

* * *

After getting Hedwig Harry decided to visit a more speciality Owl shop. Which didn't provide the owls themselves but rather things the owl of high ranking families would need.

"Good afternoon little heir- what can I do for you today?" the lady behind the counter greeted

Hedwig left his shoulder- moving over to one of the provided purchase "I need an arm guard, shoulder guard, harness, two crest patches, a mail pouch and an enchanted band. All of them with as many protection spells you can fit in them. I want Hedwig as protected as she can get. Short of a killing curse I want her unkillable."

The lady's brows rose as she took down Harry's request "of course little heir. May I measure the little lady in question?"

Harry nodded and watched as a tape measure, similar to the ones Ollivander uses, flew towards Hedwig, outside of an annoyed chirp Hedwig allowed the measurements "you can come back in an hour to collect your order or we can send it to you- which would you prefer?" the lady said once she had the needed measurements

"Send it to me, please. I have a little more shopping to do." Harry said, writing down his address and giving over half of the payment of 70 gallons. The rest would be sent when he received the order.

"Of course little heir. Expect your order by the end of the day."

Harry nodded and left the store, Hedwig once again landing on his shoulder by the time he was out the door.

Harry directed Hedwig back to his apartment after that, slipping back into the muggle side to stock up on notebooks, workbooks, sketchbooks, spare pens, some new pencils- both coloured and not.

When he was done with that he went back to his apartment and set up Hedwig's things- as promise his order came a little before dinner.

Harry wasted no time pressing a ring each into the crest patches- the Lefay family crest and the Emrys crest lifting onto the leather "perfect." Harry said, looking them over- you'd have to be daft to try and attack the official owl of either family. Hedwig would be protected. 

* * *

Harry considered himself in the mirror. This would be the first time Harry Potter showed himself to the wizarding public on high. He was the third leader to an incoming war. Even at his age, he needed to demand the respect needed for such a position.

Which meant he needed to figure out his look- he'd been birthed a default copy of James 'fuck the rules' Potter, but if he went with that look people would easily assume he was simply a copy of James. At the very least he needed Snape _not _to hate him.

Rolling his shoulders he set to work, on the sink were various pictures- of James and Lily, Sirius before he went crazy, other purebloods he knew he was related to, the Goblins had even been able to give him a picture of the first son of Salazar and his wife.

He worked slowly, he kept Lily's eyes, took out some of the tan from his skin, it was easily what reminded people most of James. He sharpened his features but left a childlike fluff for now. He made himself a little taller then he was originally and grew out his hair.

Even as Lena it was unruly- the Potter curse he was sure. But it wasn't noticeable due to its length. Harry figured the same could apply here. With the help of a hair straightener, some magical-top strength hair products and of course his metamorphmagus ability he was able to wrangle his hair into something elegant.

His hair went down to just higher than his mid back, the minimum length he could make it without it going crazy. A spell had it in a braid that curled over his shoulder and with a little bit of extra work, a bit of loose hair blocking his scar from sight, and what he couldn't block he hid with make-up.

By the time he was done he realized he could probably pass for the direct child of Salazar's son and his wife.

With his looks sorted he started to pull on his uniform, only leaving the tie and coat off. It wasn't hard to alter it- keeping it within the school rules by using Madam Malkin's original set he'd slimmed down everything, taken away spare material where he could until he was left with a fitted button-down that he'd added runes to along the collar, so he'd never be cold or overheat. The pants he'd left alone. Later he'd probably exchange them for black slacks but more now the grey was fine.

The outer robe he turned more into a doctor's coat. After easier to deal with and now he wouldn't have to sacrifice warmth in the cold of the dungeons since the sleeves were no longer hanging rulers worth from his wrist. Instead, they were tight to his arms with the rest of the coat/robe cut in a way that it kept to his sides and back rather than wrapping around his front.

Dressed Harry left the bathroom, slipping a shrunken trunk into his pocket and grabbing his briefcase, bag, coat and keys he left the apartment.

* * *

Harry's brows rose as he spotted a familiar bushy head looking around lost in the crowd _had Hermione gotten lost in the crowd the first time?_ He wasn't sure. She'd shown up to his compartment part way through the train ride...

_Her parents can't get through the wall. And we know the Muggleborn entry guide is messed up_ Harry thought to himself, already making his way towards her "Muggleborn?" he asked, leaning into her field of vision "need a guide?"

Hermione blushed, looking down "yes, please. I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Harry gave a small smile "follow me." he said, taking her trunk from her and leading her into the train "uh, it this okay? Don't they store the trunks somewhere?" she asked as they stepped on

"Nope," Harry replied, heading straight for the last carriage "if you get here soon enough you can store the trunks, but if you get in during the rush it's easier to just store them in the compartments with you." He explained, opening the door to an empty compartment, sliding the trunk under the seat before sitting by the window "only the purebloods really get the chance to store them somewhere else- I'm Harry. Yourself?"

"Hermione." Hermione said, taking a seat too "I felt so silly running into the wall. And then there were so many _people_. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find a worker anywhere too."

Harry shook his head "the train runs pretty automatically. There's a final call 10 minutes before we depart where the driver makes sure all the students are onboard but that's it. Mostly its left to the magical parents and the head boy and girl."

"That's... _horrible_. What if a child is late or gets left behind?"

"I hear magical flying car is a fun way of alternate transport."

"Seriously?"

"God's no. you'd get expelled if you tried that- no, if you get left behind your only choice is to Owl Hogwarts. For Muggleborns or Muggle-raised that means going through the leaky cauldron. Most cases the children just floo's to Hogwarts from there." Harry explained, "that said there hasn't been a child left behind since world war II."

"You're really knowledgeable about this, nothing of it was in 'Hogwarts, a history'."

"No it wouldn't be, its knowledge not many know period. Outside of the Professors." _I only know it because Neville told me after all_.

"That seems stupid, why wouldn't it be common knowledge?"

"I'm sure you know that there are... maybe, a racist jerk in the world Hermione. Experienced it yourself even" Harry said, leaning back "we don't get exempt from that just because we have magic. Our world is split into three. Pure, Half, Muggle. Purebloods hold the power of the old families. They have fortunes that ease their way into just about every nook, cranny and crack. If you're a half-blood you're either accepted as a pureblood because you have enough cash to push that and the same ideals. Or you're called a blood traitor and pushed into the muggle-borns group.

"If you're a muggleborn... well, it's probably equivalent to an ex-slave in ways of reputation. Purebloods hate you only for your parentage. Doesn't matter if you're the best of the best its never enough. It's easier to be a black, gay, transgender hooker in parliament then it is to be a young muggleborn being introduced to the wizarding world with the way some purebloods act. Especially after Voldemort's little stunt."

"Voldemort... You mean he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Indeed. Voldemort, also known as the patron arse-hole of pureblood beliefs. His little war play gave a lot of the purebloods the courage to beat Muggle-borns into the dirt. Not that they didn't try before but now they're more proud of it.

"Your best bet Hermione is going to Gringotts and try and get yourself a title. Most Muggleborns have loose ties to the dead families. If you have an old family sleeping in your DNA you can pass yourself off as a half-blood. And until the gap between pureblood and muggleborn is bridged that will be your only shield."

"What about you? Are you a... pureblood?"

"Half, mum was a muggleborn, dad a pureblood. But I can pass as pure enough thanks to some old blood that no one thought to take advantage of. Muggle-raised by my aunt" he added for good measure.

Hermione nodded "wait- how do you know so much then?"

Harry bit his lip, considering his options "I, uh, a friend of sorts. Lena, she took care of me a lot and she's a witch. She taught me all she could." he finally answered

Hermione sighed "lucky, I'm completely lost. There are some things that the books don't cover you know? Like the train. I only have half an idea of what I'm doing." she said softly

Harry gave her his best smile "well, I did offer to be a guide did I not? It would be pretty rubbish of me to go back on my word."

Hermione smiled back "think you can guide me on how to pass without being bullied then?" she asked softly "I want Hogwarts to be different then... then my last school"

"It would be my honour." 

* * *

Almost instantly, standing in the crowd of first years, Harry stood out for his altered uniform. Hands in pockets conveniently hiding his family rings next to Hermione he kept his head up and back straight. Ignoring the whispers around him "how do you think they sort us? Oh, I hope I get into Gryffindor..." Harry side eyed Hermione

"Herm, head up." he said to the slouching girl "you're already being watched." he added softly, Hermione looked around with wide eyes before copying Harry, except with her hands politely folded in front of her "I'm sure you'll make it to Gryffindor. And if not Ravenclaw blue would look lovely on you."

"Interesting uniform you have there." a voice drawled from behind him "couldn't afford the normal robes?"

Harry looked over his shoulder "quite the opposite, Mister Zabini. I simply wasn't too fond of the extra material. It's far easier to move around without all the extra cloth."

Blaise's brow rose "I don't recognise you."

"And yet I do you. Interesting that." Harry said, turning back as McGonagall opened the doors

"We're ready for you now." the deputy said before leading the first years through the doors.

The hall was just as beautiful as Harry remembered "oh my god." Hermione muttered, eyes cast upwards " it's beautiful"

"Merlin." Harry corrected with a mutter "or gods if you find it hard to shake. The wizarding world isn't too fond of the church" but he agreed with her, the starry sky that shone above them was breathtaking.

Harry stood passively through the song and sorting, Giving Hermione an encouraging push when her name was called and smiling brightly as she went to Gryffindor.

When Harry's name was called whispers broke through the hall, and even more, as Harry walked up to the stood- Snape glared, no doubt unapproving of his uniform. Or maybe it was because of his last name still. He wasn't sure.

"**My, this is new, new indeed.**" at hat spoke once it was lowered onto his head

"**Gryffindor if you please.**"

"**Are you sure? You wish to make an impact... Slytherin would do you well.**"

"**So you said last time, I'm sure, I want to look after Hermione**"

"**Very well.**" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Harry wasted no time handing the hat back and moving to the table, taking a seat next to Hermione

* * *

Harry stared at Ronald, Ronald stared back

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Harry asked, a frosty smile on his face. In the background, only Neville seemed to realize the chill in it and wisely took a step back

"Can I see your scar?! I tried to find you on the train but I couldn't! It's so cool how you defeated the dark lord and I know _everything _about you. Dumbledore's close to my family you see and he told me everything!"

Harry's smiled chilled another 10 degrees "and why, pray tell. Do you think that he, a man I have never meet, would know anything about me?"

"Well, he's Dumbledore of course! There's nothing he doesn't know!"

Harry hummed, leaning back in his bed and undoing his braid "perhaps you should share this supposed 'knowledge' of me. I wonder how much of it is correct."

Ronald blinked "well, he said you'd go to Gryffindor. A lion through and through! You're a light wizard, obviously, you'll good at Transfiguration and Charms. He said you'd be shy and kind of reserved but friendly. Said we'd become best friends we would!"

"You can stop there." Harry said, tying his hair behind his back " I'll have you know all that information is wrong. I went to Gryffindor yes but it was a good toss up between here and Slytherin." Ronald balked at the name "beyond that, I have a feeling I'll be better at Potions than anything. I'm fond of cooking and science and they seem to be a good base of Potions work. I assure you I'm anything but Shy and reserved. And unless you can prove to me you're more than a fan-boy that grew up on fairy tails on the 'great and powerful' Harry Potter. We won't ever be friends." Harry said.

Picking up his glasses from his side table and picking up 'the girl with the dragon tattoo'. It'd been a favourite of his as Lena and when he'd seen it on his way to the train station he simply _had_ to have it again.

Slipping on his glasses he turned to Ronald one last time "and for that note, if you ask to see my scar again I'll throw you into the Black Lake." Harry said softly but firmly "or perhaps give you a scar of your own." he said before turning to his book and soundly blocking out the other Gryffindors.

He'd befriend Ronald when, if, he grew up. He wasn't going to deal with the jealous boy of the first few years again. Call him cold but he didn't need Ronald sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He'd get himself killed.

* * *

"I talked with the other Gryffindors. This is the first time the third floor's been closed off! Odd, isn't it?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head "it's an old castle Hermione, something probably collapsed or broke. Not even magic can hold things together forever."

Hermione blinked "that's... actually probably right. Two of the older students were making up horror stories of horrible beasts the headmaster had hidden inside... silly now that I think about it." she said softly before looking to Harry's shoulder "by the way Harry- what's that on your shoulder?"

Harry grinned, lifting a hand to smooth down Tsune's crystals "she's a crystal fox. She's my familiar." Harry replied

Hermione's eyes glittered "is she a type of magical creature?"

Harry rose a brow "do you know of a muggle animal that are made of crystal?" Harry asked sarcastically "no, Tsune was a gift from Lena. She was birthed when she was practising Crystal magic." Harry said, "it's a rare branch and honestly it was completely accidental but I love her anyway." Harry said, Tsune chirped and nuzzled Harry's cheek

"Wow... she's beautiful. Even if she was an accident" Hermione said as they walked past an open window, the light catching Tsune's crystals beautifully

Harry had to agree, while still small Tsune made an impact, perfectly she was a white-clear in normal light but if she caught the sun she'd reflect a rainbow that was almost hypnotic "have you thought about getting a familiar? Or even a pet?"

"I considered it, but my parents think I'll have enough on my plate already and wouldn't let me. I don't even know what kind of animal I would get." Hermione admitted as they walked into the great hall

Harry tilted his head to the side, " I cat I think, would suit you. But maybe not yet. Your parents are right. First years have it though. Especially you." Harry said, blinking when Tsune leapt from his shoulder and ran towards the Slytherin table "either someone has some fancy jewellery or someone interesting is over there." Harry said, following at a slow pace, Hermione looked between Harry and the Gryffindor table before following Harry

"Harry- are we allowed...?"

"Well," Harry said, ignoring the glares he got from the green house, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder "it's not against the rules to visit other tables. But it's not recommended Gryffindor's visit Slytherin or vice versa." Harry said, quickly walking past the higher years

They found Tsune sitting next to a first year, wagging her tail and waiting for Harry "Tsune." he scolded lightly, recognising Draco "you can't run after every pretty face in a crowd. What will we do if you follow the wrong person?"

Draco looked up at them with a glare "Potter."

Harry smiled "Malfoy. Sorry about my familiar. She loves pretty shiny things and I think your hair caught her attention." Harry said, picking up his runaway fox "you little lady need to stay close to me."

Tsune whined but sat on Harry's shoulders away, though she did keep her eyes on Draco "I've never seen a crystal animal in person. Where'd you get her?" Draco asked, hostility dropping in the face of something rare and shiny

"She was a gift. From a friend" Harry answered, considering what he was going to say next, wondering if he should "perhaps you'll know of her soon enough. I think she plans to make herself known soon. Next year probably."

Draco's eyes narrowed "what's her name? Anyone that has access to Crystal animals deserves some watch."

Harry smiled, letting go of Hermione and leaning down as if to tell a secret "don't tell anyone- but her name is Lena LeFay-Slytherin." he said before pulling back as McGonagall called out to both himself and Hermione

"You're lying." Draco said instantly, standing "there's no way someone can have those titles! Both titles! Both families died out ages ago!"

Harry gave a smile "and yet. I bet if you went to Gringotts you'd find my words to be true... interesting that." Harry lifted a hand, petting Tsune's head and allowing his family rings to catch the light.

Draco's breathe caught in his throat as Harry lead Hermione away and towards McGonagall- any pureblood worth their magic could and would Recognise Merlin's symbol after all.

Smile on his face Harry whispered to Hermione "12 hours and already I've stirred up 3 separate storms. This is so fun isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Harry oddly "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. You just worry about getting Gryffindor points okay?" Harry said, thanking McGonagall as he took his timetable. 

* * *

Harry sat with Hermione waiting for Transfiguration- true to history Ronald was late "what was that before, at Slytherin table?"

Harry turned in his seat a little to face Hermione "alright Herm, crash course- of the purebloods there 4 ranks in this day and age, blood traitor- those that sided with the light and muggle in the war. Pureblood, those that sided with the Dark. dead-blood. These are the ancient and noble houses that died out or merged with other houses- the Gaunt family, for example, is a believed to be dead pureblood family. This level and purebloods are on par. And old blood, those from old thought to be dead families

"Aside from those we have the ancient and noble houses that have such an important place in history that many know their names. They're practically royalty- hell, in the past they've had close ties to the British royal family. Only a few families meet this level- the four founders. The Lefay family line, Merlin's family line. The Pendragons. Important historical figures that had magic."

"The Pendragons had magic?"

"Yeah, why do you thin Morgan Lefay was close to them? The Pendragons had treaties with the fay, they were a good family. Anyway, the point is my friend- she's Duchess LeFay-Slytherin. Now, LeFay holds more weight then Slytherin but its the fact that one person holds both titles. It's going to turn a lot of heads when she comes out to the public. Especially since the Slytherin family history isn't well documented.

"Likewise, I'm expecting myself to get some attention as Heir Emry's. Otherwise known Heir to Merlin's line." Harry said, showing his rings to Hermione "which is why Draco didn't say anything further. If it got out that he attacked Merlin's heir he'd be putting his family on the chopping block."

Hermione frowned, looking at the rings "it seems silly that a name or family line would hold that much power."

Harry smiled "it is really. But we have our reasons for it. Not only is it because the wizarding world is stuck a few 100 years behind the muggles. Its because names hold a _lot_ of magical power. It's a power most wizards and witches can't tap but there is power in a name. To speak someone or something's, true name is to hold power over them. Even control them to an extent." Harry explained 

"it extends to family names too. Since a purebloods family name is, to an extent, their magical heritage. To challenge the name would be to challenge their very magic. Their soul. It's a dangerous game to play. Which is why Hermione until you have your own name I want you to be very careful about how you introduce yourself. Most of the children won't do much but if it gets back to their parents it can be an issue. At worst give your first name. At best don't use a name at all."

Hermione frowned "is that why you call me 'Herm'?"

"Yup. and why I only allow people to call me Harry. Purebloods and most half-bloods have two names- their true name and the name that's released to the public. Less needed now that fay folk don't wander would every corner but its a tradition. It's protection."

Harry's explanation was cut off by Ronald running into the room "Oh thank Merlin, she isn't here yet!" the second youngest Weasley said, collapsing into a nearby chair

Harry smirked as McGonagall leapt from the teacher's desk, gracefully landing and looking down her nose at the redhead in a way that only McGonagall could "perhaps, Mister Weasley. You should reconsider that statement."

Hermione lent over to Harry with wide eyes "what was that?" she asked in a whisper

Harry lent back towards her, keeping his voice low "Animgus, a rare kind of full-on transfiguration that takes a year to master. McGonagall is famous as one of the youngest to ever master it."

"Mister Potter. Perhaps you need glasses like your father. I don't believe that animal is permitted on the Hogwarts letter. Or maybe hearing aids? Since I could have sworn I was talking."

Harry smiled politely "indeed Professor. I'm sorry- Hermione asked me a question and I thought I could answer while you were chewing out Ronald. As for Tsune. While you're right Hogwarts only allowed Cats, Owls or Toads as pets. Tsune is my familiar." Harry looked up at McGonagall, giving her his most pleading and innocent look "its okay that I brought her, right? I don't think I could bear to leave her alone..." Harry pulled Tsune close as if he'd break without her

Minerva pursed her lips, considering her reply "we will have to take the matter to the headmaster. It's rare we have a child come in with a familiar and they're addressed on a case by case bases. For now, please pay attention to the class- Miss Granger, if you have a question please ask me, rather then a classmate, during the period."

"Yes Professor McGonagall, sorry Professor," Hermione said softly, lowering her head with a blush

McGonagall turned to move towards the front of the class and Harry took the chance to quickly whisper to Hermione "answer no more than 4 questions each class. Preferably 3. Try to space them out as well. Keep answers short and concise" he said, letting Tsune curled up on his lap

Hermione gave a small nod, trusting Harry's judgement.

By the end of the class Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaize had established themselves at the top of the two houses. The four of them almost perfectly rotating on answering questions. 

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down the stairs to potions, Hermione beside him reading over her Transfiguration notes with Tsune between them, a familiar song on his mind from his life as Lena- oh how he couldn't wait for his favourites to be released again.

"_I'll never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best. I'll look in the mirror the king looks back at me_" he sung softly, slight skip in his step "_I can rule the world, JJ just follow me, I will break the walls, Now look at me, Fools or even wise aren't the enemy, This is who I am, Just remember me, I'm the king JJ, No one defeats me, This is who I am baby_"

Hermione looked up, putting her notes away as they were approaching the classroom "what are you singing Harry?"

"_Theme of king JJ_." Harry replied "it's a song from a show I love. It's so catchy it's hard to not sing sometimes. I've been stuck in my head since, forever really." he explained, and he wasn't lying- somehow it'd lasted over 50 years in his head.

Hermione blinked at Harry "I've never heard of it."

Harry hummed "you wouldn't know the show either- its fine, I'll introduce you to it in a few years." Harry said, ducking into the room through the crowd of Gryffindor's that seemed reluctant to take a seat even though all of Slytherin was already seated.

Plucking Neville as he went he sat his fellow chosen one between himself and Hermione, at the girls questioning look he explained "trust me, we're the best to watch over this one. If we leave him alone he'll probably melt a desk." Harry said before looking to Neville "no offence."

Neville blushed "none taken... you're probably right anyway. I'm rubbish at Potions. Though I don't know how _you _knew that."

"I'm like Dumbledore- I know all." Harry smirked before looking at the two "seriously though. Paper out and quills ready. Ears open- don't take down notes while Snape's still talking and try to keep your eyes on him. Neville, I suggest looking at his shoulder for you." Harry said, smiling happily when they did as he advised.

Unknown to him a few other Gryffindor's followed his words too, taking taken their seats once Harry had. "Snape's a Slytherin so he has a drama-meter that's up there with the best of them. So he plays a lot of wordplay. Write down all you can and we'll merge notes later to pick through it. Also, don't put too much attention to your books. Use the instructions he leaves on the board. They're better than what's in the books and its kind of a test for him. Better yet if you can copy down what he puts on the board." Harry had just finished talking when Snape glided in, the door closing with a slam behind him.

Instantly Harry was at attention, Neville and Hermione following suit quickly enough and the Gryffindor's a little while after. While Snape went on his 'bottle fame, brew glory' rant Harry quickly passed Hermione a hair band via Neville. Subtly putting up a silencing charm so he could whisper without catching Snape's attention "hair back Hermione- Potions work is similar to working with some of the most dangerous muggle chemicals." he said, dropping the charm just as Snape started his roll call.

Hermione quickly tied her hair back, straightening up as Snape called her name and answering clearly. Harry smiled in pride as Snape hesitated a little "2 points for Gryffindor to thinking ahead and working safely Miss Granger." he said, Harry's smile grew

"Harry Potter... our new celebrity." Snape drawled once he got to his name, looking down his nose at Harry

"Here, Sir," Harry said politely, keeping eye contact Snape's eyes narrowed but he went on with the roll call

"tell me Mister Potter, what are the three needed things to brew a potion?" Snape asked once he'd put the list of students down

Harry's eyes widened a little, mouth opening "...I imagine it would require Patience. Attention to detail and a deep understanding of every ingredient that goes into the potion, Sir." he answered smoothly after a moment

"And should anything of these things be lacking. What can one expect from a failed potion?"

"At best... probably the potion not working. And at worst... I would say, death?"

"Indeed." Snape said, crossing his arms and looking over the students "I am well aware of the reputation I have among the students. More so the Gryffindor's than any other. However, you must understand that Potions making is one of the _most dangerous fields of study_. And it is mind boggling that they allow it to be taught so young. I am not tough on you because I like to be. I am tough on you so none of you end up in the hospital or worse, in a coffin."

Hermione raised her hand "does that mean if we apply ourselves properly and show the proper respect to this class, you'll go easier on us Sir?"

Snape regarded Hermione for a moment before answering "if you can prove to me, as a class, that you respect Potion making and follow the rules I set out. I will show you mercy as far as my reputation goes. Now- this class we will be going over the theory of the boil cure. I want you to look over the recipe and instructions. I want you to dissect it and bring me a step by step guide to how _you_ would brew it. In detail. You may work in groups but do so quietly."

Snape went to his desk and sat, keeping a hawks eye on the class "did the higher years say Snape always made us brew on the first day?" one of the Gryffindor's behind Harry whispered, "like, he was really hard on them and all..."

"Maybe he's trying something different?"

"_Maybe,_" Harry said loudly, "Professor Snape is allowing us to learn Potions properly as we've already gotten the whole 'respect the potion' lesson out of the way. Unless you _want_ to have to replace your cauldrons after you melt through them? Or replace your robes. Or go to the medi-wing?" he said, opening his Potions book and finding the boil cure recipe "by all means. I'm sure the Professor will let you into the store cupboard if you _want_ to waste some money."

He got no reply, which Harry took as a win. And got to work, gently guiding Neville and Hermione as they stumbled through trying to crew through the recipe. Neville to distracted by watching Snape with more than a few inches of fear and Hermione not use to magical plants.

He soundly Ignored Snape's watchful gaze. 

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Tsune run around the group of three- after staying still for so long in Potions she was an energetic bundle of light. It wasn't often she had to sit still and it showed- almost as soon as the bell had rung she'd shot into motion. The group was currently heading for lunch at the great hall

"That really wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Neville said happily "maybe Professor Snape isn't so bad?"

Harry smiled "maybe so."

Hermione frowned, however, "I don't know, it's hard to ignore all those stories- why would he be so cruel to everyone but out class?"

"I hear he's good to the NEWT classes." Harry said, taking out his braid before fixing it so it was over his shoulder again "I think he just doesn't like people messing around in a field he's clearly passionate about. I mean, Herm you'd throw a _fit_ if someone came in and trashed all your books wouldn't you?"

"Well, _yeah_ but still..." Hermione said, "it's not right to bully all those kids."

Harry sighed "I'm not saying it is. But I don't think the blame lays completely on Snape's shoulders. At the very least the students are partially at fault for messing around during class."

"I suppose."

"Well, I don't care either way." Neville said, lifting his head "so long as he doesn't bully us I think I'll make it through his classes!"

Harry grinned, clapping Neville on the shoulder "that's the spirit."

"Oi! Potter!" Harry stopped and turned to see Ronald storming up to him "what do you think your doing?! Sucking up to that Snake!"

Harry rose a brow "I thought I told you yesterday. I'm as much a Snake as I am a Lion. and I'm hardly going to _be rude_ to a _professor_. I quite like free time thank you very much."

Ronald glared, pushing at him, Harry staggered back as Tsune growled "you're no better than the slimy Slytherins! You don't deserve to be in our house!"

Harry caught movement behind Ronald, it took a little while for Harry to make out Quirrellmort at the end of the hall, watching curiously _Convenient_ Harry thought, straightening to look down at Ronald "I think you'll find, Mister Weasley, that whether I am a snake or a lion is none of your concern." He said, folding his arms "what is your concern is if you want to make me an _enemy_. Your family is poor no? You rely on your father income from the Ministry. It would be a _shame_ if he were to _lose _his job." Harry said lowly narrowing his eyes "alternatively, would it not be a great boon, if your father was _promoted_?"

"Wha... how do you know that?"

"It's hardly hidden knowledge." Harry said, waving a hand "the point is. Do you _really_ want to risk making me an enemy? Who knows what I could do. I'm the boy-who-lived. But more than that I am the sole heir to an old family. _You_, in turn, are the _6th _son."

Ronald stepped back, mouth gaping "you really are a snake."

Harry shook his head "if I was a snake I wouldn't be _warning you_. I would _do_." Harry set a hand on Ronald's shoulder and smiled brightly "but, instead you provoked a lion. And we _do so _love our chase. So run. Run as fast as you can little rat. Because if I catch you. _If you try to hurt me again_. Or any of my friends. I will not show mercy. Not to you or to your family.

"And what would they think? If _you_ were the reason they lost what little they had?"

Ronald paled, looking at Harry's hand and the family ring on it before running to the great hall

"Harry!" Hermione said in a scolding tone.

Harry held his hands up in surrender "I was joking. Mostly" Harry said before sliding his hands into his pockets "if I didn't scare him like that he'd keep coming after me." he explained "besides, I wouldn't _really_ attack the Weasley family. They're innocent after all. And form what i hear quiet nice." he said, staring his walk back to the great hall again "I only attack people that deserve it. That have done something to me personally. I'm not going to go after an innocent kid who's only wrongdoings are trusting in the wrong man and being a glory hound."

Neville looked at Harry "would that 'wrong person' be Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry clicked his tongue "there's something about that man that doesn't add up." was all Harry said before picking up Tsune and doting on her, calling her a precious girl for trying to defend him from Ronald. Neville and Hermione shared a look- Harry was weird. 

* * *

Voldemort didn't know how to react from what he'd seen just now. it seemed that Harry Potter was breaking the mould from all sides.

Not only that, but he'd been sure the Potter child had met his eye once the Weasley brat had pushed him. But he'd been completely disillusioned, so there was no way that was possible. 

* * *

Wow this chapter really wrote itself. I'm shocked. Hopefully, I don't lose this train to quickly. Also! I rewatched Yuri On Ice this week and god DAMN I missed a lot of stuff the first time- like how catchy some of the other songs were. I'm absolutely in love with 'Shall we Skate' and 'Theme of King JJ' thus, Harry is too :P

Some things I didn't mention in the actual story- this Hermione is Black, and Lena Lux was born and raised in Japan to a mixed couple (mother Japanese, father British.) anyway- hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna go... either work on one of the other three tabs I have open or try to poke a chapter 2 of this. Or take a break... I wrote 30 pages in the last two days! (over this 21-page monster and two others.) That like, a new record for me! I haven't hit this number since 'All I see is Darkness' or my HTTYD days (which we will soundly ignore.) I'm kinda shocked!

But my dear one got up me for staying up late to write : he says I need to take better care of my sleep schedule... says him .. HE barely sleeps until 2 am, and wakes up early for work. At least _I_ sleep normally most of the time!

Anyway, this rant was mostly to get me over 12k words. Hehehe. Bye~ holy shit guys it took me a solid 3 hours to edit this MERLIN MORGAN AND ARTHUR am not looking forward to editing chapter 2. yikes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found himself humming _History Maker_ as he waited for the headmaster. McGonagall had pulled him from the Great Hall before Harry could so much as take a bite. It was only Hermione running to him and giving him an apple and a sandwich and meant Harry actually got to eat lunch.

Tsune, meanwhile, was having a stare off with Fawkes

"_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history. We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history_" Harry sung softly, unable to resist the lyrics.

Gods he was so weak when it came to his favourite songs. "You sing beautifully Harry." Dumbledore said, entering the office "sorry I'm late, afraid Severus had something to talk to me about."

Harry shrugged, meeting Dumbledore's eyes as the old man took a seat "it's fine Headmaster. I hardly expect special treatment from you."

Dumbledore chuckled "how are you settling in so far? I notice you've befriended Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom."

Harry shrugged "fairly okay. Hogwarts isn't that much of a change to how I was living before."

Dumbledore frowned "how so?" he asked

Harry gave an innocent smile "well- the whole place feels like Lena's place does! Though there's a lot of people. That's going to take a little getting used to." Harry said with a bashful laugh

"Lena?" Dumbledore asked eyes narrowing on him. Harry pretended to shift uncomfortably before shifting his eyes a little left of the headmaster as a 'shy' child.

Nodding he answered "she's a witch! She told me all about this world. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have another Son so... well, it's kind of hard to look after both of us. And when my accidental magic started to act up well... it cost the Dursley's a lot. I meet Lena in the local library and she instantly knew I had magic. She talked it over with Aunt Petunia and offered to look after me a few days out of the week. So I split my time between there and with Lena."

"I see..."

"She even gave me Tsune!" Harry said brightly, milking the 11-year-old child act for all he could. With a quick whistle Tsune was running to him and jumping on his lap "she's great. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my familiar." Harry said, petting the foxes crystals " I'm so glad I'm at Hogwarts now. I always missed her when I had to go back to the Dursley's but now I can be with her all the time!"

Tsune chirped, jumping from Harry and going back to Fawkes, Harry watched her go "a familiar?" Dumbledore asked with wide eyes "at your age?"

Harry turned back to Dumbledore with a title of his head "Lena said the same thing. But she also said the bond was unmistakable. As soon as Tsune and I were near one another it was like BOOM! And the windows shook and there was a bright light and everything felt fuzzy and the land-lady came by and told us off but I didn't really hear anything of it because Tsune was just _so pretty_. Even as a kit." Harry said, waving his hands around before suddenly frowning and looking over to McGonagall "Professor McGonagall said that it wasn't common for students to have familiars... will I have to send Tsune away?" Harry asked like it was the worst possible thing he could imagine, turning back to Dumbledore with watering eyes "please don't take Tsune away from me!"

Dumbledore pursed his lips and Harry thought that maybe he'd taken it a step too far when his shoulders sagged "far be it in my power to separate a boy and his familiar- you can keep her. And your owl." Dumbledore said with a smile, Harry beamed "I have to say I much share the sentiment. I don't know what I would do without Fawkes."

Harry smiled brightly "then, can I go to my next class Headmaster?"

"Of course my boy," Dumbledore said, waving him out. Harry jumped up, heading for the door, Tsune yipped a goodbye at Fawkes before following.

"He's a surprisingly polite boy," Minerva observed. "I thought he would be crushed and cast out by those muggles. It appears my worry was misplaced."

"I would say, Dear Minerva, that we have Miss Lena to thank for that." Dumbledore said, watching the door in thought "I'm forced to wonder what side she was on in the war, and if she's imparted any bias to young Harry."

Minerva shrugged "all I know is he's been seen conversing with all sorts already- Miss Granger at first, he spoke briefly with Mister Zabini and Mister Malfoy, and he appears to have adopted Neville into his little group. He works fast at making friends"

Dumbledore hummed "keep a close eye on him, would you Minerva?"

Minerva nodded, heading to her next class "of course Albus, he's one of my Lions after all."

* * *

Harry picked Neville and Hermione up from the great hall, grabbing some more food and taking them to Defence- he refused to call it Defence against the Dark Arts. not with Voldemort teaching them.

They entered the class to see Quirrell preparing notes at his desk, ruby eyes locked onto the papers taking no notice of the new arrivals.

Harry felt a smile curl onto his lips "as I was saying Herm, Vampire's don't really deserve all the negative stigma. _Sure_ they're scary when feeding and go into a frenzy if they're hungry but they're really rather chill most days. Any fear of them is completely silly. They're people."

"I don't know Harry. They're _scary_." Neville said, shaking his head

Harry sighed "at base value sure. And absolutely a child should have a healthy avoidance of them. But any _adult_. Well, it'd be shameful if they were afraid or traumatized by them. Unless they were feed on in which case they should be dead. Or undead. There's no logical reason for an adult witch or wizard to be afraid of them." he said shaking his head. Hermione's brows frowned as she noticed Harry's eyes were firmly locked onto the hunched form of their professor "I'd say if you were afraid of vampires you're little better then a child _muggle_. Completely ridiculous. Considering most muggles now days aren't even afraid of vampires."

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione whispered, pulling on her friend's shoulder

Harry smirked and whispered into her ear "goading someone out of their shell. I want to actually learn something this year." _translation, I want to know if Voldemort can actually think half a damn without his interference. _Harry pulled making, taking a seat by an open window- he may have tried to goad Voldemort into action by basically calling him a child muggle- even if it was just acting it would hit Volde in his pride. The room was still full of garlic. _Ew_.

"Harry, where's Tsune?" Neville asked, taking a seat nearby while Hermione joined him at his desk

"She doesn't want to come near the stinky room." Harry replied, idly spinning his pen in his hand "she's probably exploring with the cats."

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with her name? It seems odd?"Hermione asked, mouthing around the name and coming out short.

Harry shrugged "not really, I just took the Ki off Kitsune, leaving Tsune. I thought it was cute. Oh, Kitsune's Japanese for fox by the way." he added on.

Hermione's brows rose "do you know Japanese?"

Harry nodded "English, Japanese, Latin and one other. I'm trying to learn Russian and French too but it's slow going with everything else."

"Why do you want to learn Russian?" Neville asked curiously "from the sounds of it you're going for magically strong languages. Which Russian falls short on"

Harry shrugged "I just feel like it would benefit me in... oh, 3 years maybe?" Harry replied as more students began to file into the room "besides," Harry added, turning around to Neville "while Russian falls short on the _modern_ magical language qualifications, it is a traditionally magically strong language- which is why its one of the languages used at Durmstrang's. Latin, French, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, San Skrit, Sumerian, Runes, Numbers, Greek, Gaelic, others. Only a few of those are regarded as actual languages of magic but all of them are magical languages."

"Perhaps, Mister Potter, you should be teaching the class," Quirrell said, standing from his desk. Harry turned to the 'Professor' with a smile

"Perhaps, Professor Quirrell, I plan to." Harry said in a teasing tone "later on in life of course. Can you imagine a 11-year-old teaching?! Ridiculous." Harry added with a laugh

Quirrell made a curious sound in the back of his throat as the final 4 students piled into the room.

Throughout the class, Harry was pleased to note, Voldemort taught properly- and it was Voldemort. There was the slightest red sheen to his eyes when they caught the right light. His goading at work. Voldemort wasn't going to let anyone call him a muggle child. No matter the context.

Poor man, his pride was so fragile.

* * *

The following weeks passed easily enough, Harry 'carefully' goaded Volde-Qurriel into taking a more hands-on roll in teaching them and eventually the stink of garlic was expelled from the room. Harry showed himself to be top of his year with Hermione, Draco and Blaize. Along with having a spring of random magical knowledge.

Or, he made it seem random since he sometimes left out details or skipped over things. Through careful application of pressure, Harry got Draco and Blaize to simmer down enough to allow them to all sit together in History of Magic or the Library for study sessions. With Neville included- who's only problem was a confidence issue otherwise he'd be up there with them at the top of the class. As is he aced Herbology even with his issues and anxiety.

Harry's habit of humming seemed to have spread to the other 4 as well, as often they could be caught humming some of Harry's songs. It was interesting to watch.

By the time Halloween was upon them, they'd settled into a stable group.

Hermione now Mione and Draconius actually Draco acted as two opposites for their group- Muggle supporting Muggleborn versus Dark-side Pureblood. While Nev-full-name-Neville and Blaise-real-name-unknown acted as their softer counterparts. Nev wasn't overly muggle supportive but he didn't approve of the pureblood push while Blaise didn't so much as hate muggles and muggleborn, he just didn't approve of them bringing in their traditions and leaving theirs to rot.

Harry, mercifully, sat in the middle- neither a muggle supporter nor a pureblood supporter. He didn't approve of the lights need to crush and rid the world of dark magic nor did he approve of the way the dark side went about things. He didn't hate the muggle traditions because he knew things like Halloween or Christmas had their traditions hidden inside. All you had to do was find them. And often mediated the arguments that broke out by telling some abstract but of knowledge which almost always settled the argument or distracted them from it.

Harry sat himself down next to Dean. Nev, Mione, Draco and Blaise followed- it had taken a month but by now no one glared at the two Slytherins.

Secretly it had been because Harry had called a Gryffindor meeting and told them off as Heir Emry's for picking on people because of a house divide. He'd called it shameful and childish and just reeking of insecurity and fear.

Gryffindor had stopped being so bitey at the Slytherins after that. Harry was proud of him "hey Harry- want some rum? I finally got it!" Dean said, offering the cup.

Harry rose a brow and took a sip. Instantly passing it back "Dean, I don't know how to tell you this but this is _not _rum." Harry said, shaking his head, picking up his own cup and taking a long drink, still pulling faces.

Dean frowned, looking down at his cup "how do you know?"

"I've tried rum before." Harry answered with a wince "I've tried most alcohol actually. Lena gave them to me so I would know if anyone ever tried to get me drunk since Alcohol impacts magical people more than muggles. Makes our magic go funny. For someone of my power, it's dangerous if I get drunk."

Dean muttered a small 'oh'. Putting the cup to the side and getting a new one. Harry shook his head and dug into his meal

When the first half to the feast past and Quirrell was at the head table Harry figured the man decided not to bring a troll into the castle.

Then, towards the end of the feast, the doors were blown open by an angry troll Harry's eyes widened comically as the students closest to the door scattered back. Quickly looking towards the head table nearly ever teacher was watching dumbfounded, Snape, Minerva, Quirrell and Dumbledore were scrambling to get their wands.

Harry turned back to the troll to see him bring his club down on one of the tables, advancing down the rows screaming wildly

_I need something to knock him back! Expelliarmus won't be strong enough..._ Harry drew his wand and stood on his seat, thinking of what he could do, he was running out of time. The teachers wouldn't be fast enough and he was about to bring his club down on a student.

Harry pointed his wand at the troll, pushing as much magic as he could into it he yelled the first thing that came to mind "_YEET!_" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, magic burst from his wand, a white light burst forth a flew towards the troll, it was blinding. It hit the troll with an echoed _crash_ and the troll was flung back and out the door. Hitting the hall wall with a _crack_.

The troll didn't move.

People gaped.

Harry covered his mouth, a blush rising to his cheeks that slowly spread down his neck. _A fucking meme_. Was the first thing he'd thought of, wanting to fling a troll away.

The teachers ran towards the troll, Harry lowered his wand but otherwise didn't move, embarrassment running up and down his spine.

It wasn't too bad- the meme wasn't even a thing yet. But _still_. He would never live this down. He'd made _yeet_ into a spell. Of all the things he could do, that he could use. _Yeet_.

"It's unconscious" Dumbledore gaped, looking at the troll before looking to Harry.

"I..." Harry slowly stepped off the seat, lowering his hand and still flaming red " I'm going to bed. I might not come out for a week." He muttered, quickly fleeing the hall.

Everyone was too shocked to stop him. After all, what do you say when _Harry Potter _comes up with an unknown spell and knocks a troll clean out?

* * *

True to word Harry didn't leave his dorm a week. Rolling in his shame.

No matter who visited him- the headmaster, Hermione, even Draco and Blaise braved the Gryffindor tower to try and get him out. None of it worked.

It was only the reminder that he had things to do that got him out of the tower. At which point he wanted to run right back because _everyone else was trying to mimic the spell_.

Harry's faded shame and horror came back full force and he did his best to hide his face as he walked through the halls towards Defence, the convenient class he'd gotten out of bed for.

Harry entered the room to find his four friends sitting together already. Harry's preference for getting to class first having spread to them. Neville was the first to notice him "Harry!" the 11-year old called. Harry gave a weak smile as Quirrell looked up at the new entry

"Mister Potter, out of hiding I see."

Harry groaned, taking his seat and putting his head on the table " I want to go back. Why are they _trying to mimic the spell_." Harry groaned.

Draco scoffed "why wouldn't they? It's not easy to knock out a troll. Yet you did so _flawlessly_. With an unknown spell. You, a first year. Some people are doubting if even Dumbledore could do what you did so easily."

Harry groaned again "I didn't do anything! I just pushed as much magic as I could into my wand and forced on wanting to push the troll back. I didn't mean to fucking yeet the shit into a wall!"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione scolded

"Yeet?" Blaise questioned

"Yeet." Harry confirmed "it means a few things but the meaning i follow is a mix of 'to throw, to push, you only live once, though that last one is more yolo'" Harry explained dully "its most popular forms are the yeet dance and 'this bitch empty. YEET!' when I wanted to push the troll away it was the first thing that came to mind and if I took to long thinking on it, the student would have died. So I went with it. _I didn't mean to make a spell_." Harry said, voice muffled through the wood of the desk but heard nonetheless.

To everyone surprise, it was Quirrell that broke the silence, an undignified snort coming from the professor "Sometimes, Potter." the teacher said, Harry lifted his head "the thing we do by accident become the things that cement our names. We can't remove them, we just have to live with them. Be thankful yours was simply creating a spell. It could be far worse."

Harry got the feeling he was talking about war, but another example came to mind that made Harry grin "you mean, like a certain goat-fucking Dumbledore...?" he asked slowly, ignored Hermione's squeak

Quirrell's brows rose "I don't know how someone as young as you found out about that but yes. A perfect example."

Neville looked scandaled "did Headmaster Dumbledore really...?"

"Oh no," Harry said, shaking his head "the Headmaster has his own skellingtons. The goat is all his brother." he said with a smirk "I'd nearly forgotten about it. You know, compared to that, _Yeet_ is basically a good thing." Harry said, sitting up in his chair " I don't think I'll ever be proud of it but... I guess it won't send me into hiding."

Hermione beamed at him "good, we've missed having you around. Even Snape seemed to be missing you in class! I can't tell you how many times he tried to ask you an obscure question only for it to go unanswered."

Harry laughed "really? Oh man. I'm sad I missed it! Maybe I can bribe him into giving me the memories"

Draco leaned forward "just curious here. You have dirt on all the teachers don't you?"

"Most of them." Harry said absently, waving a hand "even possible future teachers. I _am_ half Slytherin. I'm hardly going to _not _come prepared to dethrone someone."

Blaise whistled as the rest of the class piled into the room.

* * *

Christmas was a small affair, only a few students stayed- the Weasley's from Gryffindor, Harry himself, Draco, Blaise, a few Hufflepuff's and some Ravenclaws. Dinner was tense with Dumbledore constantly trying to break the tension between houses while Draco and Ron tried to constantly add to it.

By the time it was midnight all the students but Harry had left for bed, leaving Harry looking up at the enchanted ceiling with all the teachers still at the table.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned

Harry sighed "do you ever wonder what happened to the people that made the bad choices? What they're thinking? If they see the same sky we do and go 'ah, I'm glad I'm alive to see this?'" he muttered, at once the other teachers looked up

"I... never thought about it." Minerva said softly "but I suppose they might?"

"I know one man, he made some of the worst choice imaginable. But he loved the sky and the stars." Dumbledore said next "I wonder if he still sees the stars. From where he is."

Harry sighed again, looking back over the table to see Quirrell watching him puzzled, completely red eyes gleaming. Harry mouthed 'eyes' to him and watched as they faded back to Quirrell's normal colour leaving only a red sheen, but the confusion in them doubled. As the other teachers looked away from the sky "I was never able to ask Harry, on Halloween... that spell. None of us have been able to find it anywhere."

Harry rose a brow "Quirrell didn't tell you?" Harry questioned, looking towards the professor in question. The man shook his head "that was a spell I made. Kind of? I didn't mean to. But, the troll was going to kill that student. And, I knew I needed to fling him away. So I charged up as much magic as I could, and, well, Yeeted him."

"You _made _it? On the spot?" Snape questioned in disbelief. Sneer on his face. Harry privately mourned the temporary loss of Decent-Snape as his hatred of James Potter returned full force.

Rolling his eyes Harry drew his wand and pointed it to his cup "_Yeet_." was all he said, in an instant, there was a ball of light flying towards the cup before it was being flung across the room. Spraying water in a cartwheel as it hit the stone "Yes Professor. I made a spell, on the spot." Harry said, moving to put his wand away again. "I needed to save the student and I didn't know a spell strong enough to fling a troll across the room." he said, strapping his wand to his holster once more "it's not hard if you know the theory behind it. And Lena made sure I knew said theory before coming to school. It makes learning the spells easier when you know what goes into them."

Dumbledore nodded "I myself have made a few spells by accident. So long as you have the magic and the drive its almost simple to create a spell."

Harry nodded "anyway," he said, standing and taking one last drink " I'm going to bed. Goodnight Headmaster, Professors." Harry gave the smallest of bows, barely a twitch forward before walking out of the great hall.

"That boy is a wonder." Quirrell said, standing himself "if you'll excuse me, I have some papers to mark." he said, leaving himself. Snape looked desperately like he wanted to follow but a hand on his arm held him back

"I don't think he will try anything tonight Severus," Dumbledore said softly "take a break."

"_Albus_"

"Neither of them are acting like I expected them to." Dumbledore muttered, "it will be fine to leave him be tonight."

* * *

Harry doesn't go to sleep once he's back in the dorm, instead he picked up his invisibility cloak and left again. He considered whether or not he should go find the mirror but in the end, he decided too- everyone wants to know what they desire most after all.

What he finds in front of the mirror isn't surprising. It's what he's wanted since he was 32 and all his friends from college were married and happy and living their lives.

Harry saw himself, as a hybrid of Harry Potter and Lena lux, curled up on a couch, he's being held by someone, just a shadowed figure, Harry takes it as that he doesn't have anyone in mind, just _someone_. Which is fair. He can see his favourite games and books and manga piled up on a table. There's paperwork to the side.

He's happy there, being held.

The real Harry sighs "if only." he whispers to himself. A sound surprises him, he turned to see Quirrelmort. _Wow, he's really taking a more active role _Harry thought as the man also looked at the mirror "Professor." Harry greeted

"Mister Potter."

Harry sat himself down on the cold tiles " I'd ask what you see, but that would be awfully rude." Harry said, bringing out his wand and twisting it in his hands- So he didn't fully trust the teacher in the dark of night when they were alone. Sue him.

"Do you know what this mirror does?" Quirrell asked, standing behind Harry

Harry hummed "it shows what you want most. Not hard to puzzle out." Harry muttered, watching as his mirrored self laughed, trying to get out of their partners hold to reach something.

Quirrell looked down at Harry "and what do you see?"

Harry scoffed "didn't I just say that was rude to ask?" Harry questioned "not that I care. It's easy to figure out if you know me." he muttered before answering the question, describing what he saw

Quirrell considered the mirror " I'm surprised you don't see your parents. Isn't that what every little orphan boy would want?"

"I made peace with them a long time ago." Harry replied softly "I'm not haunted by the demons Voldemort tried to give me."

Quirrell looked down at Harry sharply "is that so?"

"Mhm," Harry sounded before looked up at his Professor " I'm kind of peeved sure. The man took my parents from me. But it's not like I've lived a bad life since then. And I honestly don't know how I would end up if I was raised by them. It's scary to think that I could ever be someone else. It feels wrong. So I'm happy as I am. And I have the Dark Lord to thank for giving me the me I am now. Or something."

Quirrell scoffed "or something." he muttered, sitting down on the cold stone with Harry "i see myself, as i once was." he confessed "my followers are behind me and i'm leading the wizarding world to a better future. One Gellert fell short of."

Harry clicked his tongue "dang it. I thought we were going to keep dancing around the fact that you're not actually Quirrell." he muttered "do you want that back? The you from before all the dark magic?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. But it would be ney impossible to achieve." Voldemort said "I don't even know why I'm being honest with you. Or why you're not freaking out."

Harry smiled "I've been honest with you from the start. It's only fair." Harry said "subconsciously you've probably realized I'm not a threat. As for getting yourself back to how you were. If I understand magic correctly- and I'm sure I do-, anything can be reversed. Maybe not completely. But you'll have to actually take steps back. Undo whatever dark shit you did before you killed James and Lily."

"I'd have to rejoin with my... with what I left behind," Voldemort muttered

"Probably, it's never a good idea to leave pieces of yourself laying around." Harry chirped, Voldemort scoffed again "I wonder what Dumbledore's doing."

"Merlin knows, that man is too lax. I could have killed you in seven different ways by now."

"You could _try_." Harry muttered, "I could Yeet you across the room."

Voldemort snorted "that spell is ridiculous."

"Redikulous?"

"I'm not a boggart Potter."

Harry clicked his tongue again "could have fooled me. Going around giving kids nightmares." Harry said, looking down at his wand "thinking of that I should visit Saint Mungo's."

"If you're looking for a good night sleep Pomfrey would do."

"Not for me." Harry muttered "Nev still remembers his parents screaming. He has nightmares. I may not be able to change the past but I could probably do something about his parents."

"... I didn't authorize Bellatrix's attack. I was meant to go after you and then the other boy."

"I figured." Harry said "you're a cruel man but you never tortured anyone into insanity and left them alive. I've read the articles." he said, rolling his wand in his hand "how's that body holding up by the way? Is Quirrell alive anywhere in there?"

"No." Voldemort confessed "at first I tried to keep him alive. But his will was weak and his conscious has faded. It's just me. The body is fine for the most part. Weakening day by day but I'm not pushing its limit yet. There aren't two souls inside so it's easier"

Harry hummed in thought " I wouldn't use Unicorn blood, once it does start to get annoying. If I were you." Harry said "there are other options. Explore them before it gets too late."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to help me."

Harry rolled his eyes, standing "don't be an idiot Voldemort, it's unbecoming of someone like you." he said, putting his wand away "of course I'm helping. I live on the fence as far as politics go. So long as you keep a straight head I don't go after you. I'll even defend you if you do the right thing. Destroy the mirror when you leave. Or just get it away. It's a powerful and strong artifact but dangerous- there are children and it shouldn't be near them. If someone like Ronald got near it we'd have a dead child on our hands."

"I thought you weren't fond of the Weasley child."

"He's annoying and a suck up but I hardly want him dead," Harry said, leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with the sun, pulling himself out of bed was almost the hardest thing he had to do. God damn winter and all it stood for. He really wished he could just metamorph his body into better shape. While he _could_ change the look of his body, stamina, basic strength and all that other stuff stayed the same, because he didn't know the exact state his cells and muscles needed to be in to achieve those things.

So, he only had one option- actually train. Which wouldn't be _hard_ per say, He already knew what he'd need to do to get to the points he wanted. He'd probably go ahead and mimic Lena's early life. When he'd been put into ballet and dance classes from his parents and needed to be at peak physical for whatever reason, he didn't remember but it had been important, to his parents at least.

The annoying bit was he'd have to build up to it- this body hadn't done a bit of exercise outside of walking and holding books. He'd have to check his stretches too.

Groaning Harry pulled on some clothes he could move around in "Harry?" a voice questioned

"Go back to sleep Nev, it's still too early. I'm going out." Harry said, transfiguring a quill Flitwick had given him into a large water bottle and filling it with a quick spell

"Where are you going?"

"Running, I need to get in shape."

Neville made a sound "okay. Wake me up when you get back?"

"Sure Nev," Harry said, making his way down to the common room and out the portrait hole- thankfully while there was a curfew on how late you could be out, there was no such morning rule. If you woke up you were free. The only condition was that the sun had to be _up_.

Setting his water bottle in the corner Harry stretched a bit, making sure he wouldn't cramp up and set out a light jog. He'd go outside but he'd die before he exercised in the snow, instead the castle was quite alright _thank you very much_. And the stairs would prove some good variety.

* * *

Voldemort watched Harry walk into the great hall looking for more awake then his friends, last night's conversation had been... thought-provoking. As Harry often was, but last night more so. He was forced to wonder what the boy actually knew and what the boy was _pretending_ to know. It was obvious that he knew, from the start, that Quirrell was actually Voldemort. And he knew what buttons to push.

The child said he was on the fence and he was forced to believe it- Harry was perfectly balanced between the light (Granger, Longbottom, Dumbledore) and the dark (young Draco, Zabini and himself). It was a curious thing. The blame of the war could fall either way- one could blame Voldemort for the actions he took, or Dumbledore for his lack of action in Tom's youth.

Harry almost seemed to know of both, and yet blamed neither. The boy was a vexing puzzle and it was a shame he couldn't stay another year to puzzle it out. But no, Quirrell's body would not last until the new school year. He had to get the stone and make himself an actual body. Not possess a dead one.

But he could tell, he knew at the very least, that Harry wasn't going to join either side when Voldemort eventually resurfaced properly. After all, the boy was almost acting like he was his own side. A third and neutral side that didn't pick a side nor his to rush to throw curses at both. He was a passive force quietly shielding those that needed him- Granger from the purebloods. Longbottom from his grandmother, Zabini from falling too far and Draco from his parent's views. He didn't try to force an opinion onto them, or anyone else, he simply gave them information and let them puzzle it out.

He'd probably still dance in Dumbledore's circle but he wouldn't fight for the old man. It made him wonder about the prophecy, what it meant if the boy truly wasn't a threat to him. What Harry's third side would bring to the war.

There was something else too- the boy's greatest desire. If he was telling the truth (and he was sure he was. Harry hadn't lied to him yet) then his greatest want in life was just... _peace_. To be able to live and _love_ without worry of impending war. The boy, for all his apparent Slytherin nature. Had no set goal in place. He wasn't going anywhere, he was just... at school.

He was just a boy, at school, doing what he wanted and having fun. Laughing with his friends and stirring up havoc for his teachers.

_Why on earth, had he ever thought he'd need to kill the child?_ He wasn't a threat. Plain and simple.

(LINEBREAK)

Dumbledore's gaze flickered between Voldemort and Harry. Something had shifted again last night, he was sure of it. His gaze settled on Harry, coming to much the same conclusions that Voldemort had, in turn, his only comfort was that the boy was unlikely to side with Voldemort.

The boy was very much his own master, it would take him doing something completely unforgivable to turn the child against him and into Voldemort's clutches. But the other side was, what would it take for Harry to work with him?

* * *

Over the following weeks, Harry kept up his running, after a week Neville joined him and word spread to both Blaise and Draco, who were antsy enough to join in too. The group of four took to running each morning. Joining up by the stairs to the dungeons before starting.

During that time Harry would try and puzzle out more of what he wanted to do, now that he was on the field and could watch first hand some things had shifted, for a start Voldemort was able to look after himself, which was better than Harry had expected.

It was a fight that broke out between the Slytherins and Gryffindors- Ronald and Draco in the centre, that pushed Harry's hand. Ronald had attacked Draco for his family's views and Draco had attacked back with how his family sold out the Weasley name for a stupid war- and they had. The Weasley's had never been overly wealthy but they did have wealth. The wealth they'd need to support a 9 person family. Until they gave their savings to Dumbledore and the order.

Ronald, in turn, attacked Hermione, for betraying the light, 'muggles' and siding with the Slytherins and Neville for betraying his parent's memory. That had been a line for Blaise who'd stepped in and defended both Gryffindors, saying blood didn't matter if you couldn't form your own opinions. Which Gryffindor took as a personal attack (and the fact that a Slytherin had defended two Gryffindors didn't help) and attacked Slytherin house as a whole. Which the Slytherins didn't like and it all escalated until a whole school meeting was held.

That reminder, that gaping hole between the two houses, was what reminded Harry of the war. How many children had been hurt? How the scars never truly healed- Hermione was never the same after Malfoy Manor and Ronald never quite broke out of the marks the Horcrux left. Families had been ripped apart and the _death_.

Which lead Harry to now, sitting alone in the defence classroom waiting for Voldemort. Ruby red stone in his pocket- and he'd confirmed it to be the proper stone. Dumbledore hadn't swapped it with a fake.

"You're rather early this morning Potter." Quirrell noted "you're friends are still in the great hall." he said, walking into the room and closing the door

"I needed to talk to you," Harry replied. "I have an offer and a deal to make."

Quirrell rose a brow but nodded, hardly surprised that Harry was doing another unexpected thing. Grabbing a chair he sat opposite Harry, on the desk in between them "by all means, Mister Potter, make your proposal."

"I have the stone," Harry started off, "somewhere safe out of both your reach and Dumbledore's." he added when Voldemort's eyes sparked with greed " I will give it to you, and the ritual you need to give yourself a perfect and healthy body. I will, or at least Lena will even assist you if you don't have someone who can practice crystalic magic on hand."

Voldemort leant back in his seat, crossing his arms "and what is it you want in return?"

"An unbreakable vow spread to your followers as well. That no soul under 20 years of age will be harmed in the coming battles. That no child, magical or muggles, will be harmed. And that no soul under 20 years will be recruited to your cause." Harry said softly, looking down at the table "they're children. They don't deserve to be put through war. To do so would scar them for all of time. I can't allow that to happen." _not again_.

"The exact wording?" Harry nodded "curious use of the word 'soul' in that case."

Harry sighed, looking up "so long as the world soul is used, it excludes me from this vow." Harry replied, "my soul is much older than 20 years after all." Harry said honestly "I figured, you'd be much less likely to accept the deal if I knocked messing with me of the table."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, leaning forward "you're not a child then?"

"I'm not." Harry replied "and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I spelled you to secrecy the moment you sat on that chair. This conversation won't leave this room."

Voldemort smirked "sneaky little snake." he muttered, "how old are you then?"

"My soul is around 120, give or take. Maybe 130. Too much jumping to know for sure"

Voldemort's brow rose "you're older than me."

"Indeed." Harry replied, "do we have a deal then?"

"I want to know more. You've lived multiple lives?"

"I have, my first I fought against you and won, but things went back afterwards... the muggles, they attacked. Afterwards, I lived as a muggleborn child, or I assumed I did, until 8 where my heart gave out. And after that, I lived as a half British, half Japanese, muggle businesswoman."

"Interesting. Do you know why?"

"I'm the master of death. Until death is done with me I go where he says. Do whatever I want and pray he's entertained."

"And this first life. I'm assuming that's why you want this deal?"

"I watched these children get ripped apart at the seams and more, I won't see it again. I won't have Hermione remove her parent's memories again. Or have Draco put through the pressure of having to kill Dumbledore." Harry said, closing his eyes " I wouldn't be able to stand having to hear their cries, their screams, again. My only choice is to keep them as far away as possible until I can find a solution."

"Draco killed Dumbledore?"

"No, Severus did. But you put the task to Draco originally. Made him let your death eaters into the castle. That year nearly destroyed him."

Voldemort made an odd sound, tilting his head back " I already decided, before, that I wouldn't do anything to get on your bad side. Least I be 'yeeted' across a room as you so elegantly put it at Yule." he confessed "you have a deal, Mister Potter. I will spare the children, make sure my followers do so as well _and_ keep your secrets. In exchange for this, I will take the stone, the ritual and this Lena's aid."

Harry smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the stone and the written down ritual "Lena will find you. Just send me a letter when you wish to do the ritual." Harry said, placing the two on the table and offering his hand

Voldemort rose a brow again " I thought you said the stone was out of both mine and Dumbledore's reach." he said, taking the offered hand in his own.

They didn't have a binder to the vow was slightly different, but the result was still the same. Faint chains wrapped around each of their wrists. Bound to their magic so that even when Voldemort changed bodies the vow would stay.

"It was. I'd like to see you try and get anything from my pockets. Years of female paranoia means my person is one of the safest places for anything." Harry chirped as Voldemort pocketed the stone and paper

Voldemort gave Harry an odd look "is it really that difficult to be a woman?"

"Oh, it's more than. I swear the number of times I wanted to drop kick a perverted male bastard off a bridge rivals the number of times I've used Merlin is a curse word in the last 100 years." Harry said, leaning back in his seat "the perverted higher up in office were the _worst_. Though, to be fair. I had similar things happen in my first life too. Everyone wants a bit of the boy-who-lived or the hot new office hand. I never catch a break."

"Even as an 11-year-old?"

"Some prick tried to kidnap me on my way to the station at the start of the year." Harry deadpanned "of course, he was arrested half an hour later but its the fact that it _happened_. If I was a normal 11-year-old I'd have been traumatized."

"Without a doubt," Voldemort says, standing and moving over his desk after putting the chair back- Harry has no doubt that he'll leave soon. His body won't last much longer and soon it would be time for Lena to visit. It was still up in the air if Harry was going to out himself completely.

The door opened, revealing Draco looking confused "Harry! There you are!" he said, walking in "we were looking for you, you weren't at breakfast. Or the run"

"I had some questions to ask Professor Quirrell." Harry replied with a soft smile " I'm sorry- I thought I left a note on my bedside for Neville, he must have missed it."

Draco huffed as the rest of the class started to pile in "so long as you're fine. Snape had this awfully panicked look when both you weren't there and the Professor was only at breakfast for a short time. He ran straight for the third floor."

Harry tilted his head to the side "the potions fumes must really be getting to him. He really should vent the dungeons more."

"That or Dumbledore is sharing his stash." Blaise offered

From his desk, Quirrell scoffed but continued to organize his papers.

* * *

True to reason Quirrell disappeared two weeks after during the Easter break. Dumbledore was thrown in a loop and took over defence until the end of the, very peaceful, year. Harry had considered trying to get the same vow he got from Voldemort out of the man but he didn't really have any blackmail that wouldn't expose him too. So he settled on watching and waiting- at the very least Molly was on that side and would pitch a fit similar to a banshee if he tried to get kids on his side.

Harry gave both Neville, Blaise and Draco a spelled paper that would only reveal his address to them and told them to owl whenever they needed, he had no doubt that Lucius, at the very least, wouldn't be pleased with his sons latest choices and also managed to get Draco to promise to send him Tom's diary if he came across it. Though he didn't know what the item was or meant.

He was sure Blaise would be fine, at the very least his mother could respect Harry's standing as heir Emry's and not give her son hell over befriending him, even if it included Mione and Neville. It was Neville he was worried about. His Gran could wreak all kinds of hell on the boy over the summer. He made sure to put the visit to Saint Mungo's a little higher on his list of 'to do'.

For Hermione, he gave his address and promised she could pop over if she needed a magical escape. But otherwise vowed for them to arrange some movie days for them to go out in. books were well and good but damn it Hermione needed to relax some days.

Beyond that Harry settled into his apartment and waited, after deciding that swapping between Lena's looks and Harry's looks was a little bit too annoying and decided to just make Lena a slightly more feminine Harry, who was older. It would make it easier to swap on the fly if he didn't have to change from a person of mixed heritage that showed to just someone plain British, though he did keep a picture of the original Lena on hand in case he ever needed her.

Plus, Lena was over half of Harry's life. He wasn't going to just _discard_ her. That would be horrible.

By the time summer was almost halfway over and Harry had gone to 8 outings with Hermione, meet up with Draco (and by extension the Malfoy's) twice (one of which they quickly exchanged the diary, as it turned out to be un-ownable), meet with Blaise and his mother once (it was a very charming lunch and Harry did not at all fear for his life. Nope. not at all (though he to get the same of Madam Zabini's designer for Lena's wardrobe)) with Neville three times (all of which he spent supporting Neville and glaring the shit out of his abusive relatives. Even his gran. She may care about him but she didn't _care_ about _him_.)

It was a little after his birthday that he got his expected letter from Voldemort and Harry wasted no time shifting into Lena, packing a small bag of clothes and hunting the man down.

(it wasn't hard, there were only a few places Voldemort could go in his state. The first of which was Riddle manor and Lena's first point to check)

* * *

Lena coughed, holding a hand to her mouth as she walked through Riddle manor- Voldemort was here, she could see a light in the other room but Merlin and magic he was either really dedicated to his aesthetic or he was in bad shape. Either way, she wasn't going to let the man do the ritual here, magic forbid they get dust or dirt or mites in the ritual. He might end up coming out just as ugly as he did the first time.

Pushing the door open with her shoulder she found a half-unconscious Voldemort on a dusty armchair "foolish." she muttered, looking down at the Horcruxes he'd gathered, the ring, the Diadem, the cup and the fake locket along with the philosopher's stone sat on the table next to him and Quirrell's body was definitely looking worse for wear.

She'd really hoped wherever he ended up would be in better shape but, time takes not kindly to the old. And this house was certainly past its expiration date.

Slipping the Horcruxes and stone into her bag Lena lifted Quirrell's body and got a vague mumble in return. She wasted no time apparating away and back to her apartment and putting Voldemort on her, much nicer, couch. Shooting half a dozen cleaning charms at him she threw a blanket over him before apparating to the Black city manor. She'd get the locket and then go prepare for the ritual.

* * *

EEEE! I did it! Two chapters! I'm so proud of myself~ and i'm pretty sure i like these too so no rewriting (lets hope!). *throws confetti in the air* on!to!chapter!3! I hope you guys liked this 3

SO ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! WHOOP! And because of that, despite still bring neck deep in 'sick'. I've decided to update! Again! Twice! Once here. And once over on Isn't This Meant to be Impossible. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEEE!

Also, in case you weren't aware. I update every Friday (my Friday, Thursday for you people trapped in the past.) I will update ONE story chapter each Friday (unless its a special circumstance. Like today~) be it form here or Isn't This Meant to be Impossible. or posting a completely new story because i ran out of chapter (if you basically if you don't see an update by Saturday/Friday, check to see if a posting a new thing ;) mmk?)


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Lena's prepared a space for the ritual and laid down the needed runes, diagrams, plants, earthly things and crystals, the Horcruxes and stone safely in the middle of it all its well into the night

(and she really hoped she wouldn't get any noise complaints. She's laid down silencing charms and runes and about everything she can to avoid detection but this is Necromancy and Crystalic magic meeting runes and alchemy. She'd be surprised if her windows didn't break but still hoped they wouldn't, making small runes in their corner to improve their durability.)

Voldemort was on the couch where she left him, barely a breath in his lungs but his eyes are alert and watching her as she moved around, gathering what she needed. a few animal skulls form a chest under the TV that she doesn't technically need since she is a creature of death but its safety away. Large chunks of quartz that she normally keeps for decoration, some Hematite and Turquoise that she kept on hand in small doses and diamonds from Tsune's growing are retrieved from another chest, this time under her radio.

Moving Voldemort to the centre of her ritual space is easy, and she left him there as she went to change. _Sure_ you don't need the proper clothes for rituals _all_ the time but she was getting the blessings of magic and death for this. Even as a creature of death she needs to be respectful and do things properly.

She slipped out of her everyday wear and put her hair up, tieing half of it into a tight bun and letting the rest fall down her back, her skirt was long and dragged on the ground, the white material opening in an upside down V around the front, a simple line of cloth down the middle, she secured it with a gold and bronze belt, decorated with shiny metals, gold-woven sting, feathers and blue tassels. The top is somewhat elvish in style and only covers her bust, with thin chains hanging around her upper arms.

Two bands of bronze, both with two large bells, are set around her ankles gold-chain palmless glove to cover her right hand. She set a long sheer scarf around her neck and made sure the lily flower attached won't get in her way. Finally, she covered her eyes with a slightly sheer veil attached to a golden headdress with two chains hanging low down her front, over the veil a rune designed for sealing souls.

The ritual she was to use was made to take the soul or souls within an area and bind them together before forming a body. Without the rune in question keeping her own soul, and her stowaway fragment, _she_ would find herself just as much a part of Voldemort as the rest of, well, Voldemort.

Picking up her wand she left her room to find Quirrell slumped even further on the ground. They were really pushing this. "You should have sent the letter sooner." she scolded as she approached the runes, each step echoed by the bells

"I did not know... if you could be trusted... you don't even seem to exist" Voldemort rasped as Lena moved to open the windows and lit the incense

"Harry's vows are my vows." Lena replied shortly "if I didn't mean to help you I would not have given you the ritual notes." she muttered, blowing out the match, looking into Voldemort's eyes "this will hurt. Lay down" she warned

Voldemort did as he was told "nothing worth doing is ever pain-free." he rasped, closing his eyes.

Lena smirked "too true." she said before holding her wand out to her left, lifting her chin she began to draw on both her magic and the magic around her, chanting softly under her breathe is the language of the dead.

Slowly sweeping her foot out to the right she moved her wand in the same direction, lowering herself almost into a bow before standing again and taking a step back, slowly turning in a circle so slowly danced around the ritual space in slow and careful movements, gathering magic and letting it flow into the crystals, which flowed into the chalk and condensed until the room was alight in an array of colour, the magic slowly centring under Quirrell's body. Voldemort screamed.

Lena focused on the man she wanted to see come out of this ritual- intact and healthy. Looking like _her_ Tom but oh so different. A little nobler. Tanner, with lighter hair. healthy.

"**_Mother, Father, fate._****_  
_****_  
_****_Life, Death, Magic._****_  
_****_  
_****_Time, space, energy._****_  
_****_  
_****_Death of the follower_****_  
_****_  
_****_Life of the earth_****_  
_****_  
_****_Magic of the ally_****_  
_****_  
_****_Gifts of three_****_  
_****_  
_****_I give to thee_****_  
_****_  
_****_Return to me_****_  
_****_  
_****_What I wish to see_****_  
_****_  
_****_Mother, Father, Fate._****_  
_****_  
_****_Life, Death, Magic._****_  
_****_  
_****_Time, Space, Energy._****_  
_****_  
_****_Death of the follower_****_  
_****_  
_****_Life of the earth_****_  
_****_  
_****_Magic of the ally_****_  
_****_  
_****_Gifts of three_****_  
_****_  
_****_I give to thee_****_  
_****_  
_****_Return to me_****_  
_****_  
_****_What I wish to see_**"

Lena closed her eyes as the light got too bright to her to stand but continued to dance, she continued to chant and draw on her magic until she couldn't stand the heat and the weight and the pressing in her throat.

Dropping her wand she collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

With the flow of magic stopped the light began to fade as the last of it settled into Voldemort. The night air from the window had Lena gasping in relief as she opened her eyes to see a naked man lying unconscious in the centre of the runic circle

_Well, at least he's not a snake_. Lena thought to herself, crawling forward to check him over. _Maybe a little to handsome_. She thought, checking for a pulse and finding it steady and strong. His hair was short and silver, a good colouring to his skin and a healthy tone to his cheeks.

A single diagnostics spell revealed him to be in perfect health and Lena sighed, falling down and turning so she was on her back.

A nap, she deserved a nap.

Idly calling a blanket over she covered the naked man beside her and blew out the candles. To exhausted to move to the couch or bed.

Morning her would probably be a bitch. But exhausted her _really_ didn't give a flying fuck. 

* * *

Lena woke up to a cold room and sunlight in her face and possibly one of the worst hangover's she'd ever had, worse than the first night after the war when Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone nuts on firewhiskey to try and _forget_ for just a few hours.

Groaning she rolled over to see Voldemort still out like a light. She didn't pity him, while she was suffering a severe case of magical whiplash he was suffering from 'i was just reborn and my soul was pieced together form almost scratch'.

He would not wake up to a good morning. She knew that much. Unless he slept for a week. She hoped he would. She didn't need to deal with a grumpy Dark Lord.

But, for now, he was still asleep and _she_ had needs that needed to be met.

Like coffee

And chocolate

And a jumper.

And painkillers

* * *

The first thing Voldemort noticed was that he was warm and comfortable, which was a welcome change from cold and aching or burning and screaming.

The second thing was there were fingers in his hair, just gently repeated motions that made the muscles in his back relax and the smallest of sighs escape him.

The third thing was that there should definitely, absolutely, never, _ever_, be fingers gently carding through his hair, this realization sent him shooting upright, the blanket falling from his shoulders, wide eyes looking at- Lena? Harry? Female, so... Lena? Who was calmly tucked into the corner of her couch reading a book "good morning." she greeted, marking the page and putting the book down

"What- how long has it been?"

"Almost a week now." Lena said, standing and moving around the couch, Voldemort's watched her move "I wouldn't get up if I were you. You're body is figuring out how to human, though your magic has settled, thankfully. And from what I can tell you're fairly stable. It's just a lack of strength and a chemical imbalance that you're dealing with now. So you shouldn't be feeling much if any pain." she said, moving around her kitchen

Voldemort watched quietly as she pulled out a container, a muttered spell he didn't catch and she was returning with a fork and container in hand "rice and creamy chicken. I'm not sure how it'll be on your stomach but I've just been giving you potions for the last few days. Your body needs something solid." she said, handing them to him before taking her seat again, tucking her feet under herself. He noticed the point of wand peaking out of her sleeve a fought to the urge to huff. A year around teenagers did not help his mannerism.

"Once you eat you can go take a shot at the shower. There are clothes in there for you." she said, picking up her book again "oh, by the way, I'm not letting you out of my space until I'm sure you won't fall over of a heart attack. Once you've showered we'll see about shopping. I need more food and you need exercise."

Voldemort looked from the woman in front of him to the food in his hand, his first bite was slow and cautious as Lena ignored him in favour of her book. But as soon as he'd swallowed once he was eating like a starved man.

Putting the container aside Voldemort lent back, pressing his neck into the soft cushions. Creamy chicken and rice might just be his new favourite meal. "I can taste again," he muttered, running his tongue across his teeth. He could _feel_.

"You have most of your soul back." Lena said absently, flipping a page "you'll find there are a lot of things you can do now that you couldn't before. Your magic will be more stable as well." 

* * *

Voldemort was standing on unsteady legs, looking at himself in the mirror. Lena had given him a crutch for stability but that was it- saying she didn't want to spoil him but she wasn't going to let him fall flat on his face either. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the woman, Like Harry, she was an unknown factor. She'd helped him get a new body and at cost to herself, he was sure, there was still a slight sway in her step that he'd noticed when she was getting him food.

But she didn't seem to want to favour him or get in his good graces. She was just... there, a point of notice. She played by her own terms, much like Harry did.

Voldemort ran a hand through his silver hair- Lena had done a good job on his body, he wasn't sure how but he looked somewhat similar to his previous self, to Tom Riddle, maybe with a bit more muscle tone and a little tanner but, Riddle. Without a doubt. He had blue eyes once more but the red sheen was still there. He didn't doubt that if he ended up emotional he would find himself with red eyes once more.

The hair was new, it stood out more than his dark brown and dare he say it looked... decent. He'd have to ask Lena about it. Silver hair wasn't common even in the magical world- it was either a natural colour or white. Never silver. Or, rarely silver, as it was rumoured that Salazar actually had silver hair. The sign of an extremely powerful mage

Leaving the crutch by the sink Voldemort made his way over to the shower. 

* * *

When he emerged from the shower crutch under his arm he was feeling better, it was almost intoxicating to be able to feel the water again, he hadn't wanted to leave. Everything was so... _sharp_. He was forced to question if Immortality was really worth living as a dull husk. If he really wanted to _be_ immortal. Sure he didn't want to die- he never wanted to die. But was he really living this past years?

He didn't see Lena in the main room, but he did find the diamond fox, Tsune- if he remembered correctly, curled up by the window.

Kneeling down by the animal he traced a line across her crystals with one finger, she was getting larger. When before she could safely curl around an 11-year-olds shoulders he doubted the fox would be able to do the same now. Tsune looked up at him confused- giving a small yip "do you not miss your Master waiting here?" he questioned- that was something else. Where was Harry? The boy knew this Lena enough to leave his familiar here but where was the boy?

"If you're ready shall we head out?" Voldemort turned to see Lena, pale and with the slight tremor to her, leaning her hip against the couch

Voldemort frowned and stood, moving closer to the woman "it seems to be that you're in worse shape than I."

Lena pursed her lips and said nothing, leaning over the couch to grab a bag and slinging it over her shoulder "come." was all she said, turning to her heel and leading the way out of the apartment.

Voldemort could do little but follow.

* * *

Voldemort waited until well into the night before leaving the guest room he'd been given. Silencing his footsteps he made his way to Lena's room. Peeking inside to see the woman in question sweating and shaking in her sleep.

On the bedside were potion vials, quietly making his way over he picked one up, opening it to see a potion meant to help heal magical exhaustion.

But the ritual had been a week ago. There was no possible reason Lena would still need this unless she bleed herself dry.

_The question was. Why would a witch I don't know bleed herself dry just to help me? Harry's vow offered assistance. This was far beyond assistance. _He wouldn't be surprised if she'd nearly killed herself that night. The signs were all there.

Sealing the potion and returning it Voldemort made his way out of the room, finding the area where the ritual took place now covered in a large plush carpet.

Throwing over the corner Voldemort found deep burn marks where the chalk had been, around the marks were drops of blood. And a larger dried pool near the centre.

It had been burning for him like he was turning to ash and back again much like a phoenix. He'd experienced years in a matter of seconds- he thought the pain, the heat, was just him. Just the magic reacting like that of a potion.

But no, the heat had been the room, the sheer amount of magic being brought in and condensed into lines- by one woman. 

_Lena is too powerful_. Was the first thing he thought, tracing along the burn marks. Pulling the carpet back further to see the full picture- this was so much. The crystalic magic, the necromancy. The runes, the alchemy. The language she spoke and her dress. The amount of magic and how easily she controlled it into what she needed.

The woman was impossible. Just like Harry was.

_But was she?_

She knew all these things, could conduct magic better then he'd seen and could withstand the same amount of magical pressure that would crush 20 of the worlds strongest wizards.

But looking towards her door he knew, she was clearly facing the consequences of these actions. She employed magic beyond her strength to return him to life- to piece together his soul. She'd pushed the very limits of magic, its laws and its base nature. And was now facing the after effects. Alone and shaking on her bed.

_How many times had that been him_?

The first Horcrux, the rituals he used to strengthen his body, his mind, his senses, every ritual he knew he shouldn't do but did anyway. Because he needed to? Because he wanted to? Because he _could_?

How many times had he wished he had someone that would help him through the magical drain afterwards?

Not only that but what he could gather on her... Lena Le Fay _Slytherin_. She was the distant child of the first Son of Salazar. Whereas he came from the second. A curious detail but an important one too. For so long _he_ was the heir of Slytherin. As the first son's line had never been revealed as no one but the family _knew_ who they were. For one to appear, and be in contact with Harry Potter, heir of Merlin. And to _help him_. And be a Le Fay on top of it all...

It made his head spin.

Looking back at her room Voldemort returned the carpet to its original place, slowly making his way back to his room. He needed to think.

* * *

The next morning Voldemort woke up to Lena coming through the door "ah, you're awake." she greeted, "breakfast is in the fridge. I'm going to go shower."

Voldemort watched her go with no small amount of confusion- wasn't this woman _dying_ inside? She looked like she just got out of one of his own Cruciatus vents last night yet, nothing showed on her face. The only hint that she wasn't wholly well was the slight tensing to her body as she moved.

_Just who was this woman?_

He was halfway through his breakfast when Lena came back out " I need you to do me a favour." she said, making up her own breakfast "Harry's Hogwarts letter came during the week you were out so I couldn't go with him to get his school supplies. In fact, he hasn't gone himself. I'd like you to go and keep him company. He's going to meet up with his friends and at the very least Lady Longbottom might throw a pitch if Harry's there alone." she explained, sitting down across from him with some tea and toast "that's not even going near what will happen if he's caught wandering alone."

"Why can't you go?"

"I _would_. I'd even do his shopping for him. But, I need to go deal with Ministry stuff, along with research for my own projects I've been putting off. I doubt I'll be home much during the rest of the summer. And Harry's stayed with the Dursley's too long. There's a limit to what my money will do."

"Your money?"

Lena hummed "I share custody with Harry. I pay the Dursley's to _pretend_ to care for him and to house and feed him when Dumbledore comes to call. But there's a limit to how much those muggles are willing to stand and Harry's going to need to return here today if we don't want murder on our hands." she explained through her meal, though Voldemort had to wonder if the murder would be of the muggles or Harry "not only that, you also need a watcher and Harry will know if anything's going wrong with your body."

"I hardly need a babysitter."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you know the ins and outs of Necromancy and Crystalic magic? The effects unknown rituals can have on magic? How the human body is even put together?" Lena asked sarcastically, brow raised as she drank some tea "no? That shut up darling, you're a big bad dark lord yes but you aren't the only one at the top of the food chain. Buck up and let us make sure you live to see your ideal future."

"...that's right, young Potter isn't _young_."

"Indeed." Lena said, putting her cup down "Harry can more than look after himself. And you. But while he's stuck as a 12-year-old he _does_ need an 'adult' to watch over him. Normally I fill that role- I silent shadow. But as I need to go out myself to the Ministry at large. And being in two places at once is awfully suspicious."

"There needs to be another adult that knows his secret." Voldemort finished, rubbing his forehead- the last thing he wanted to do was pretend to babysit someone actually older than him.

But he'd told himself last night he'd do what he could, for both Lena and Harry, until his side of things kicked off. If that meant shadowing him while he did his shopping so be it. "Very well, I'll watch over him. But no more than that."

"That's all I need," Lena said with a smile. Voldemort got the distinct feeling like she was hiding something from him. Both her and Harry.

* * *

Lena dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron an hour later. Moments, after she'd left, Harry had entered, the boy glaring at the door he entered and made his way over to him "honestly, I'd give anything to not have to go back to the Dursley's next year." the kid greeted, idly swinging a cloak over his shoulders to hide his more muggle clothes the boy looked at Voldemort "you're looking good. Lena did a good job." Harry said

"You're looking well yourself. If a bit under the weather." Voldemort returned- and he was telling the truth, Harry was somewhat pale. A slight sheen of sweat to his neck

Harry hummed, making his way to the back alley with Voldemort following "not even I can be in perfect health all the time." Harry returned, easily tapping the pattern to open the path into Diagon "we're meant to be meeting with the others at Gringotts."

Voldemort nodded, falling into step with Harry as they made their way to the large marble building "I broke into Gringotts." Harry said in conversation "in my first life- in and out. It was fun. We freed a dragon. Caved the whole building in pretty much."

Voldemort made a face "you couldn't get out without being noticed?"

Harry rolled his eyes "I was 17." Harry muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets "we got in easily enough. But getting out was a bitch and the Goblins were onto us to, we sorta just, got on the dragon and broke out. Returning afterwards was how I found out about my extended family tree. I paid a _lot_ to get them to forgive me."

Voldemort hummed "I can only imagine what it was you were stealing."

"Don't play coy, you know what it was we were after." Harry said as they moved up the steps, already the three other Purebloods were there "Draco! Blaise, Nev. gods it feels like I haven't seen you guys in weeks!"

"It's been one week and it's your fault" Draco deadpanned "we had tea planned and you cancelled on us. What's the big idea Potter?"

"Would you believe it? I was down with the flu." Harry said with a pout " I was so looking forward to meeting your peacocks too."

Voldemort rose a brow "you were going to go to Malfoy Manor? Do you have a death wish?"

"Depending on the day." Harry chirped "but overall- no, Lucius wouldn't kill me." Harry grinned, eyeing the Malfoy Lord "isn't that right?"

Lucius lowered his head just a little "one wouldn't dream of it heir Emry's."

Harry pouted, turning to Voldemort "no matter what I say he won't call me Harry, can you believe that? Even Madam Zabini calls me Harry!"

Voldemort rose a brow " I believe it is the Malfoy nature to bare their necks to those more powerful. It's hardly surprising."

Lucius pulled a face, glaring at Voldemort "and who are you to-"

"Well then, thank Merlin Draco takes after his mother!" Harry cut off, clapping his hands "Narcissa, a pleasure to meet with you again, you as well Madam Zabini... Lady Longbottom." Harry greeted politely before turning a dark look to Lucius "be careful who you move to insult, Lord Malfoy. My friend here is not one you wish to cross."

"I would hardly call us friends Potter."

"Yes but you're also as emotionally adapt as a fish in space, darling." Harry chirped as Hermione ran up the stairs, Voldemort twitched at the familiar endearment, eying his 'young' charge "Mione!" Harry grinned, latching herself to his friend's arm "have you _seen _Madam Zabini's dress? Isn't it _stunning_? I think I'm in love, but none of these useless males are any help."

Hermione blinked at Harry in alarm "how long have you been holding that in?" she questioned, giving a polite greeting to the adults and a less polite but still kind greeting to her friends

"Since I first meet her and Blaise shrugged it off. I mean, its a different dress today. I try not to hang onto technicalities" Harry said with a wave of his hand "but just, _look_! She's stunning. Beautiful. She makes that dress equal to _starlight_."

Hermione looked over Madam Zabini "it _is_ a beautiful dress. And I doubt it could look any better on someone else..."

"Right?! It's perfect, Madam Zabini, I platonically love you. Please marry me if you can find a new husband." Harry grinned

Madam Zabini smiled "you flatter me Harry, but surely you know the fate of males that fall into my web..."

Harry waved his hand "I'll become female for you Madam, in a heartbeat. We can be gay and happy and stunning together."

Madam Zabini laughed "very well, should I ever fail to find myself a husband i shall call on you."

Harry could tell she wasn't honest- but Harry didn't mind. Physically he was 12 after all. It'd be weird if she was honest. "Shall we go- oh, Mione do you need Galleons?"

Hermione shook her head "no, we still have some from last year."

"Shall we head off then? I was to get to flourish and bolts before the fan-guys and gals block it off." Harry said,

"You want to avoid Lockhart?" Neville questioned as they set off, Adults falling into step behind the group of children

"Yup." Harry chirped "his stories are rubbish, I would say complete fiction but they _are_ doable. But not by someone of Lockhart's level. Nor to such extreme- honestly, a spell to turn a werewolf back into a human? That takes at least a wizard of Dumbledore's level." Harry said "not to mention that if you put the timeline in order it's completely impossible for him to have done those things. The only thing he has going for him is his smile and even then he's still not my type. I don't know why people like him so much."

"You've _researched_ him?" Draco asked with an almost disgusted look on his face

"He's been a noteworthy wizard in terms of who's the most popular. It was worth looking into" Harry said offhandedly as they entered the bookstore "and I was completely let down by what I found. He's accomplished and definitely a Ravenclaw. But he's not the kind of person you want to aspire to be."

Harry wasted no time picking out a basket, easily picking out the books not from defence "shall we buy two sets of Lockhart's series to save money?" Harry questioned the group "there's no point in buying them multiple times."

Draco picked out one- _break with a banshee_ and flicked through it quickly "it looks like complete fiction." Draco muttered halfway through "similar to the stories they have about you, Harry. You know, things they publish to teach kids lessons but are completely useless otherwise."

"Exactly." Harry said with a nod "while some of the spells he supposedly uses _are_ useful in the real world. He either uses them incorrectly or they're overpowered. None of his scenarios would play out like the book."

A hand plucked the book out of Draco's hands and Harry watched Voldemort thumb through it, the other adults hanging back as to not crowd the shelves "this is worse than those novels Lena keeps." he said with a sneer putting it back "simply buy one set and duplicate the books."

"One, not cool. Those books are the _best_. Don't dis them. Two I agree" Harry said, taking out a set and putting them in the basket "slightly illegal but who the fuck cares in this group?"

Hermione and Neville raised their hands

"Mione, Nev, darlings, I love you. I do, I care for you more than I care for myself." Harry said, gently grabbing Hermione's hand and lowering it "but my love. If you buy this series. I will disown you."

Hermione frowned "but its not _right_. This is _stealing_."

Before Harry could reply a burst of noise, he hadn't even noticed the store filling up. "Oh no," he whispered, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. "No one say my name. _No one_." he hissed, moulding himself into the back of the group as they call got pushed further into the shop with the flood of people

In the background, he could hear Lockhart talking and answering questions from the crowd.

Harry cursed as a body separates him from the group. It was always the Potter luck- always. He was cursed. He just prayed none of his friends tries to call out to him.

As the crowd settled down he spotted Draco leading Hermione and Neville up the stairs to the second floor with Blaise following the group and the adults behind him- well, at least they wouldn't get crushed.

He caught Voldemort's eye and shrugged- there was no way he could get back up to them. The crowd was to thick. All he had to do was pray no one noticed him

...

That plan cleanly flies out the window, turning the glass to dust on its way, when Ginny recognises him, even though the hood and shadows and mild use of make-up.

He really shouldn't expect less from Ginny Weasley, leader for the Harry Potter fan club in her first year (until she was cleanly broken out of it and 80% of her hero worship thanks to Tom Riddle). He should have changed his features when he got separated from the group! Of all the times to forget his very convenient shapeshifting abilities!

Harry yelped and growled when his arms were pulled and he found himself tucked under Lockhart's arm. Vaguely he could feel Voldemort's magic spark and move closer but nothing else. And Harry's own magic is still to drained to do more than simple spells a few hours apart.

"Harry Potter! When this young fan came into today to have his books be signed little did he know that he would be leaving-" the camera flashes hurt his eyes and Harry decided then and there to do what he did best.

_Make a scene._

"PERVERT!" he called, fighting tooth and nail to get away from Lockhart- was he destroying a good chunk of this mans life? Yes. had he done it to at least 6 others that totally deserved it? Also yes. This fate was better than the obliviation at the end of the year anyway. Instantly he saw Voldemort pushing his way down the stairs with the rest of the group, reacting in the proper way for a 'guardian'.

Harry expertly launched himself at Voldemort, kicking off Lockhart's stomach and hiding behind the dark lord "the man touched me in the no-no-swear-place!"

Voldemort's brows rose- he _highly_ doubted Lockhart did anything in front of so many cameras. But he also knew it would be hard to tell exactly. Harry's cloak blocked out a lot of his arm and definitely hid the man's hand from view. And there was little to sway the population when their precious boy who lived was staring teary-eyed at the man looking like he just killed a puppy in front of a 4-year-old.

Playing the part of guardian Voldemort turned on the man "_how dare you_?" he growled, "not only to a child but to the boy-who-lived!"

Instantly there was a riot in the store. Lockhart trying to say he didn't do it but parents- mothers especially- leading the charge against him after taking one look at the teary Potter.

In the background, the Mafloy's brought the books while the rest of the group left the store. Voldemort leading Harry out while Lockhart fleed through the back.

The group got ice cream, parents asked if Harry was okay, his friends held him close. Harry allowed them and played the part.

Voldemort watched in the background and wondered if this would bite him later.

Hermione and Neville left first after getting the rest of their things, while the Malfoy's invited both the Zabini's and the two of them to dinner. Harry smiled and accepted after checking with him- which was a nice thought. And they made their way to a local high-level restaurant. 

* * *

"Dumbledore is asking for the public to riot." Harry said, reading through the article that covered Albus Dumbleodre's hiring of 'Accused Pedophile Gilderoy Lockhart.' "The auror's put my claim on official file- the number of mothers in that store the Ministry would have been attacked had they done anything less. But Dumbledore is still hiring him. If this was a muggle school the man wouldn't be allowed with 10 city blocks of a school."

"Alas, Dumbledore has long since made it a habit of hiring unsavoury individuals to out them to the public. It's hardly surprising." Voldemort said softly, drinking his coffee and trying to keep Tsune from aforementioned coffee (Harry didn't know when Tsune grew fond of the drink and he didn't want to know)- he'd already read through the paper before Harry woke up

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat "even if he didn't actually touch me I wouldn't be surprised if he is, in fact, a piece of shit masquerading as a human. I'll be keeping an eye on him. I know he's fond of the obliviate spell. I'll keep an eye on the medi-wing and the students. Make sure no one ends up walking funny."

"You think he'd actually attack a student?"

"He didn't, as far as I know, in my first life. But I was focused on the chamber that year and a lot got passed my attention." Harry sighed, closing the paper and setting it aside "I think, however, that the Potter luck means I won't have an easy year. I think this year is going to be a shit storm for the legal division. Lena is coming out as Duchess Le-Fay Slytherin. Lockhart is a mess all on its own and you are probably going to start plotting your new rein as Dark Lord. it's going to be a mess."

"You have such little faith in my ability to keep things under the table."

"I trust you to behave. Somewhat, at the very least I know I can expect no mysterious deaths. But your followers? They, I do not trust."

Voldemort rose a brow "you don't seem all that hung up on death, for that matter. Would you not throw a fit if I went and killed people?"

Harry sighed "I would pout, and sulk, and be annoyed- if you went on a murder spree without reason. However, if you randomly decided to kill... oh, I don't know, Dolores Jane Umbridge. I wouldn't blink an eye. Not only does the bitch deserve it. I'm the master of death. I've been a creature of death since I was 17. I know what comes after and... I do not think it is a bad thing. The Afterlife is good. For all that I have not experienced it." Harry answered honestly "death gives life meaning. Without that time limit... there is so much, _so much_, the living would miss out on."

* * *

"Lena is causing chaos in the Ministry," Voldemort said a few days later, Tsune was curled up on his lap as he read through the daily prophet and Harry in on his stomach on the carpet carving runes into a wooden block. Harry secretly took no small amount of glee for the fact that Voldemort adopted so quickly to be a pillow for his familiar.

"Oh?" Harry asked in disinterest. Voldemort rolled his eyes- the 'boy' barely cared what Lena was doing in the Ministry. He was starting to think there was something more going on with the two of them then he was aware of.

"_Lena Le-Fay Slytherin, newly titled Duchess of both olde bloodlines, admits to being a practitioner of many rare and dark magic. Including Crystalic Magic, Blood Magic, Necromantic study. As well as the study of Alchemy (which, readers should note, can only be practised by licenced individuals). Questions are rising all over as to what else this woman can do. And why the Ministry is still allowing her to move about freely!_" Voldemort read out "there is more, but it just goes into what move's she's made so far on the Political field. Who she's been seen talking with and a brief explanation to crystal, blood and necro magic."

Harry rolled over, leaving the block of wood where it was as he looked at him "they won't be able to touch her. She's an old bloodline. Older than many. Much like myself. Even if they _wanted_ to throw her in Azkaban for it they'd have to get through all those pureblood lords first. And she's quickly worming her way into favour. Coming out as a user of said magic will only work _for her_.

"Since it proves she is A, not afraid of the Ministry which we should note is something that drew them to _you_. And B, not afraid to dabble in 'forbidden' arts. Like many of the others that try to lay claim to the olde blood." Harry said "just goes to prove how corrupt our government is- by all rights she is breaking the law. But no one can do anything about it because the people in power _also_ break the law. To rat her out would be to say on some level that _they_ are in the wrong as well. And the purebloods are too proud for that. Unless Lena proves to be a _threat_ to them. They'll let her get away with murder."

Voldemort rolled his eyes "you hardly have to explain that to _me_." he replied, Harry shrugged, rolling back over and returning to his cube, the two falling into a quiet peace once more.

* * *

I'm be real, I'm not sure how many times I've redone this chapter. I'm gonna end it before I start it again. Ugh, end meeee. Moving on! Hope you all like it. Not sure where Harry/Lena and Voldemort are going at this rate. Not sure what I'm going to do with second-year either. Haha... yay. Stress.

If you haven't noticed, a lot of Harry/Lena's songs and media loves are the same as mine, cause I'm a lazy bitch. So if I'm watching anime so are they, if I'm listening to a song, so are they. Fun.

Moving on!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's shoulders slumped as he stared at the blood in his sink. Next to him, some parchment sat- more blood mixed with a revealing potion slowly soaking into its pages.

It'd been weeks now- more than, near 2 months thanks to the time turner, since he healed Voldemort. He should have recovered by now. He _shouldn't_ be coughing up blood. The fact of it was while he'd been hoping he was only suffering from magical exhaustion his symptoms were a lot closer to when he was about to die in his second life.

To much magic, to quickly. Causing decay in his very cells like a curse and his soul only being untethered from his body.

The parchment glowed a soft blue for a moment before fading. Ignoring Voldemort's knocks at the door Harry picked it up, reading through it with a heavy heart.

_Magical necrosis in the stomach and heart_

"Well, that's telling," Harry muttered to himself, the stomach was the physical equivalent to the soul point. And the heart was the physical centre point of magic. Left untreated he'd slowly drain magic until his soul finally left his body. That, or the decay would spread up and over his body, he'd wither away. Whichever got to him first.

Washing the blood down the sink Harry quickly returned himself his proper age. Wincing as his heart gave a few painful throbs. Transfiguring his clothes with the change and folding the parchment Harry opened the door to see Voldemort looking a mix of frustrated and worried, which quickly shifted into surprise and confusion at Harry's age

"Get ready, we're going to the county," Harry said, ducking around him at calling to Tsune and summoning his ritual bag with a wince

"Wha- Potter!" 

* * *

Apparition was probably a bad idea considering his condition but the ritual he needed couldn't be done anywhere else. Bringing Voldemort was an equally bad idea but he needed someone to act as his spotter. And he'd need a hand with the runes.

With a sharp crack, the two-plus familiar appeared next to the peaceful glade, in the middle a small lake with crystals growing around the edge each glowing softly giving the land ethereal feel "where are we?" Voldemort asked, looking around- the whole place looked almost _fairy tale_. With the grass a rich green and a permanent breeze blowing through the trees

Harry knelt by the lake, knee's dipping into the water, opening his bag and pulling out parchments and books "I'm surprised you haven't been here- its a place where two ley lines cross. It's where Tsune was born." Harry said, using his wand to draw a circle around him, half of it on land half in the lake with two meters between him and the line. Backing up his claim Tsune ran around, rubbing herself over the crystals and glowing the same hue "we're in Ireland, by the way." Harry added, ripping the sleeve on his shirt off on his left hand

"And what are we doing here?" Voldemort asked, watching as Harry soaked his sleeve and washed his arm

Harry wordlessly removed the parchment from his pocket, holding it out to Voldemort "Tsune- your help please love." Tsune chirped, running back over to him and draping herself over his lap. As soon as she'd done so crystals started to grow in the circle he'd made in the dirt

"_Magical_\- Potter! What on earth did you do to create such a curse?!"

Harry cast a look over his shoulder, giving a bitter smile "I brought an old man back from the brink of death." he answered before taking a pen and writing runes that wrapped around his left arm just below the armpit. Once he moved the curse of his heart and stomach to his arm the runes would act as a seal, stopping the curse of spreading further. But they'd need to be carved into his flesh. The ink would only work as a temporary block. Leaving the last rune Harry took a deep breathe, offering Voldemort the pen

"Once I move the curse, it'll start eating away at my arm trying _very_ hard to get back to my magical centres. I need you to write the last rune- Eiwaz- to seal it. After that depending on how well I deal with the pain I'll need your help making the seal permanent as well." Harry said, at Voldemort's angry look Harry sighed "look- I don't have time right now to explain much, just help me with this and I'll tell you everything. I don't have _time_ right now however, It's already had near to two months to eat at me."

Cursing under his breath Voldemort swiped the pen from Harry, kneeling next to him "you are _foolish_ Potter. But fine, tell me when the curse has been completely moved."

"I'll try, worse comes to worst. Once my fingers start rotting it'll have been moved completely." Harry said, raising his wand "this water with purified and _full_ of magic, I'll be using it to feed the curse once I move it, a replacement food." he explained "warning, I will be screaming." he added for good measure before stuffing his ripped sleeve in his mouth and drawing the magic to him.

There wasn't really words, or a chant or a _spell_ he could use to move the curse. It was just raw power pushing the curse to a new part of his flesh.

The pain was instantaneous, as the water began to draw itself around him so did his heart _burn_. Voldemort flinched as Harry screaming, the noise tearing out his throat like a banshee only to be muffled by the cloth. Still, birds fled the trees and Tsune's ear's pressed down as she glowed, acting as an insulator for the magic passing from the world to her and into Harry.

Tear's leaks from Harry's eyes as his wand wavered but he kept at it. The magic burning through his veins as he directed his curse towards his fingers. Within minutes black pricks appeared at the tips, growing like bruises over his fingers.

Voldemort watched the black grow over Harry's fingers and up his hand. His scream never stopping.

By the time it was halfway up his arm Harry's wand had dropped, the man panting through the cloth "_rune! Now!_" Voldemort heard, looking down he noticed the tips of his fingers beginning to rot away revealing pale bone, fingernails dropping onto the dirt. Pressing pen to skin Voldemort wrote the final rune, watching as the ink glowed dully.

Harry groaned, spitting the cloth out and hissing "that... this curse really fucking hurts." he muttered. Putting his wand aside and shuffling further into the water, plunging his hand into the depths, Voldemort watched as some of the rot slowed but still flakes of flesh drifted into the water "I need... I need you to carve out the runes. Once you're done tell me. I'll need to take a plunge into the water and once it heals what it can I'll finish it up. Be quick yeah?"

Pursing his lips Voldemort found a rune knife in Harry's bag, taking a quickly closer look at the notes he'd brought with him, a mix of runic, Enochian and san skrit greeted him, cursing again he vowed to steal a few books on the languages once they got back to the apartment- he was far too rusty on the letters in front of him.

Deciding he should just trust the runes Potter already laid out he set to work, carefully carving the runes into his arm. The blood dripping down the knife covering his hands. He tried to ignore it.

_Harry was Lena_. he had to be. You didn't just **come across** a curse like the one now in Harry's arm. They had to be the same person somehow. Time magic to relive the day as someone else. Some kind of shape-shifting- her words, weeks ago now made sense '_Harry's vows are my own_'.

_Harry was _**_Lena_** and he'd given himself a necrosis curse in saving him. A curse so rare it didn't have a cure, a solve, everyone that had ever had the curse withered away. A justly so. Voldemort himself had toed the line of giving himself the curse in his quest for immortality.

The necrosis curse was only..._developed_ when someone wielded so much magic it infects the very cells like a poison, breaking them apart before they could even think to heal themselves. Mostly it was developed when one tried to cheat death, the sheer amount of magic to do so was so extreme, so, _impossible_. That only those foolish enough to try and wield it would fall under the curse.

In the only books the curse in mentioned it, the curse is described as the breath of death. Normally starting in the lungs or near to that it quickly spreads there.

There were ways to avoid it, the blessing and protection of magic being one. He could have sworn he'd seen the proper items at his rebirth so _why why why _was Harry cursed?! Didn't he say he was a creature of death?! How had he been infected with Deaths Breath?!

"Death," Harry whispered "must be trying to teach me a lesson, or I wasn't giving him enough entertainment" he muttered

Voldemort's hand slowed before he continued, nearly done. Blood was infecting the water slowly turning it a horrible red "how do you mean?"

"I'm... was cocky." he whispered, "I thought because I am the master of death, I could do it. I could fix you completely and bring you back without side effects. Death, magic, did this to teach me a lesson. He may have given me the ritual, the means. But death is not kind- I should have expected some kind of complication."

"I find, quite often, the fates don't care that much about us," Voldemort muttered, _three more, and Harry would be fine_

"You're wrong." Harry said, raising his head and looking up "I was so wrong too. I've studied and learnt magic lost of land and time. I... was given so much. And in turn one of the first things I did with it was break, reverse, one of the main rules. I reversed death. And this is my penance." Finished with the last rune Voldemort looked up to see Harry staring right at him "knowing now, that I'd get this curse. For saving you..." _you'd not do it again, I know_ "... I think I wouldn't change a thing." Harry finished, a soft smile growing on his face, lines of pain and exhaustion making it look bitter-sweet "I'd do it again. If I had to. You're just a kid." he muttered, "why should you have to live, and die, with the mistakes a 14-year-old Orphan made during one of the worst wars in history?"

Voldemort stared wide-eyed as Harry feel forward, water splashing up the bank. Tsune gave a chirp, forcibly rolling Harry over as the water took him, clothes soaking through as his body floated to the middle of the lake.

Voldemort could do nothing but stare, watching as the curse still ate away at his arm. Bits of flesh falling to the bottom of the lake. 

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he'd wake up in the middle of the lake, he probably would have freaked out about waking up in the middle of the lake.

Instead, Harry groaned in pain. Rolling in the water until he was upright and looking down at his... _very_ skeletal arm.

That was creepy.

Kicking his legs to keep himself afloat and using magic to keep himself stable Harry inspected Voldemort's work. The runes for precise and clean (he expected nothing else, form the man.) and working perfectly. There were a few points where the curse overpowered the runes, giving sharp points around his arm where the flesh was gone but the runes held steady, already scarring over thanks to the water.

Casually swimming back to shore Harry saw Voldemort leaning against one of the trees head low and looking at his hands. Tsune next to him curled up in a ball.

Giving a small smile Harry picked up his wand, casually casting a drying charm over himself and shivering as his body warmed over.

Almost as soon as he'd cast the spell Voldemort's head snapped up "Potter!"

"Voldemort." Harry grinned, using his skeletal hand to give a creepy wave "good work with the runes."

Voldemort's brows frowned as he looked over the hand "how do you still have bones?"

Harry shrugged "probably something to do with the fact that bone is _very_ bad for conducting magic oddly enough, for all that it's used in rituals." Harry replied, sitting down next to the man and going through his notes, hissing when some of the paper of caught in his joints "magical necrosis feeds on magic and causes it to cannibalize the cells or something like that. But since bones don't have a lot of magic in them they're unaffected for the most part. And of course expecting that I added runes to the seal to allow me to keep my bones in place and control them." he said, shaking out the paper "buttt, I can't go to school like this so..."

Flipping through the pages Harry made a trumpet noise when he found the magic needed for a makeshift arm "I'll make a new arm out of wood and glamour it to look the same. Can even make it conduct magic if I wanna be a fancy bitch."

"Don't metals work better for limb melding?" Voldemort asked, looking over the words

"Sure, silver and gold are mainly used. But they don't conduct magic well and, well, I want to be a fancy bitch." Harry muttered, looking over the notes "Tsune can you get me some crystals?" he asked, packing up the pages and books "we can head back for this. I need the wood we have back at the apartment anyway. Just need some crystals from here to make new veins and arteries. Then I'll be good to get magic'in."

Voldemort could barely keep up as Tsune brought back some crystals for Harry, the man setting them into his bag before taking his arm and apperating them back to the apartment. 

* * *

Walking into Harry's Library/Lab was, almost underwhelming. He'd half expected the whole place to be full of magic and wonder he was barely familiar with despite being a master of magic himself, instead it was all very... normal.

There was magic, of course, he could find it in the glow of the crystals acting as lights, in the way some books floated around like Harry was reading them and never quite got to _finishing_ them so they just floated, waiting for Harry to come back to them. There were boards and notes all around, notes of Atlantis and how to make a self-sustaining city, notes of ancient peoples and their ways, Old magic sat heavy in the air in a way that made it hard to _breathe_.

Harry ignored it all, walking straight to the far side of the room where the bookcases stopped, following Voldemort found a woodworking station and other spare table space full of wood and metal and crystals with a mix of magical and muggle tools. An unmade bed and small kitchen.

Harry basically ignored him, sitting down on a stool and rolling himself over to the tables "I've been experimenting with trying to make staffs, since they can conduct a lot more magic then a wand can with a lot more control then I could without a focal point." Harry said, pulling various large branches to himself "and I'll need a lot of magic for what I need to do in a few years. All of this wood is from the same tree as my wands."

Voldemort looked over the branches and crystals "what are you planning?"

"I'm going to use runes and magic to turn my arm into a wand, pretty much." Harry replied "yay~ experiments." he added, doing a little dance in his seat "Ollivander would probably have a heart attack if he saw me doing this."

With a flick of hand, various books flew to Harry, making a circle around him Harry spun around "well, I said runes but it won't actually be, not enough power to do what I want. I think I'll use... Enochian. And it's sister language." he muttered, with another flick of his hand sending most of the books away "magic, in its base form is wild and free, pure cosmic power. But it can be channelled, and originally was, by magical creatures before humans came around, angels, fae, demons. They were the first, and their words are the closest we can get to magic as its base form. Even with wandless magic, we dilute it to _our_ thoughts, our language. No one alive or dead truly speaks the language of magic." Harry explained, opening the books

"We can find proof of this," he said, pulling a paper and pen out of nowhere and beginning to write "very close by, the veil of death in the Ministry has 'unreadable' carvings all over it. But it's not unreadable, it's just that no one knows the language anymore. The whole thing was made by the demons and its covered in their language. It's why no one can mess with its magic either, no matter how much we try, our magic is, at its foundations, weaker, due to our language."

"That... makes sense, some languages are stronger when speaking magic. Latin, for example." Voldemort said, wondering is Potter would reveal anything else

"Exactly! Though modern Latin itself is still very weak, it's one of the strongest magical languages we have, hence why we use it. Most first languages are stronger with it. It's like, the more a language has to _adapt_ the less power it has, like... Galic, the old druids were _powerful_. Galic is an old language that to me was somewhat unchanged for 100's of years. Then English comes along with its young, it's new, it's _constantly changing_. And we get weaker with it. Because even if we say Wingardium Leviosa, we still translate what that means to words we know. And that weakens the magic." he said, gesturing with his pen "magic dilutes the more we think about it. So even new words that we relate to other current words are weak."

"It's also why runes and arithmancy are so powerful, even if we translate it in our head ourselves later the _magic_ recognises the runes and numbers are their own base language, letters, numbers, they haven't really changed much as times moves on so there's no dilution to their power, which is _super cool_."

"But we translate the runes to write them, so we know what we are writing."

"_Yes_. but we don't _speak_ runes. We aren't the middle man of the magic when using runes. We just push magic into the runes and magic reads the runes and does what the runes want. It's the same with Divination. No one _speaks_ divination. It's just raw magic being pushed into various items- teacups, crystal balls. Blah blah blah. It's what makes divination one of the godly magic."

"Have I ever told you that your very existence causes me a headache?"

"No, but I know anyway." Harry chirped, spinning back around and pulling various pieces of wood and crystal to himself "it's payback for all those headaches you gave me in my first life." 

* * *

After enough of watching Harry try (and fail) to make himself a new arm Voldemort found himself wandering the shelves.

For a place inside a suitcase, his library was extensive. A mix of magic and muggle learnings- a time turner hanging in the corner. Retrieving the books on languages and runes he'd told himself he'd go over Voldemort found himself a seat. There were a few books floating nearby. Honestly, he wondered just how much magic had gone into make this room. It was still hard to breathe... it was like the old temples. Yet somehow the room had gathered hundreds or thousands of years of magic in just a few years.

Still. If he spent enough time down here, he was sure he'd adapt.

* * *

Quickly enough Voldemort found himself reading through a handwritten book. Its old binding had caught his attention as it floated by- and just a few pages in revealed the Diary of Harry Potter.

Well, he was sure Harry didn't call it that, but it's what it was. A complete retelling of his life.

Drawings were wrapped in words, of people he both recognised and didn't. Older versions of the students he taught. Some of his death eaters.

He skipped most of the chapters, only inspecting the pictures. Though he read a few things. Like Potter's original thoughts of him... He rolled his eyes at the teenage Tom Riddle, so melodramatic. Before wincing at his own self.

He flicked through page after page. Finding Lena before long- so that was where the personality had come from. A muggle businesswoman with shady dealings. Protecting her own.

_Seems like something they'd do_ Voldemort thought to himself. Reading as Lena's musing turned bittersweet. Of how her friends had left her behind, finding partners of their own. Making families.

So, Harry feared leaving people behind. But also of taking advantage of those around him. As an older man, he didn't feel like he should have those connections... not to someone young. At least. 

* * *

Once he, finally, finished his arm to working standard. It was a lot more crystal then he'd intended. With the wood acting as more of an outer casing and a place to put the glamouring runes. For the most part, he manipulated crystal to create makeshift veins and arteries so the magic could move through it. With parts of magical creatures, the same ones he'd already used in his wands, to make most of the muscle and to ensure magical strength and resistance to damage. And finally, the wood, making what he was missing and allowing it to look more like an arm, rather than things of magic wrapped around the bone.

Runes were then added to both arms, one set so it would copy the other. Reshaping the arm to mirror his real one as he changed his form. And a glamour to copy its look. Though he quickly noticed that while he could use magic through the arm. To do so disabled the glamour.

Too much information, He supposed. Still. Arm in place Harry browsed the shelves looking for his wayward house guest. There wasn't long until he would have to return to Hogwarts and he wanted to ensure they were on the same page.

He found him easily enough, there weren't many placed Harry had to rest and read. Finding the man laid out across his chase. A familiar book floating just beyond his fingers.

Taking it from the air Harry smiled a little, flicking a few more pages into the book, a sketch of Tom Riddle looking back at him

"_Death seems to find some amusement, from bringing my past back to me. Despite being Japanese it seems Tom and I are bound to cross. How irritating the man is! Though it seems he has a fondness for France no matter the world. He seemed to get a kick out of talking French in front of my colleagues. I'm sure I knocked him a balance at least a little when I butted in! Still, Tom's empire of a company in Britain is stable and surprisingly good as far as the treatment of his workers is concerned. I'll enjoy working with him rather than against him... if only he got his head out of his arse! I'll give him a bit of a headache before agreeing to anything. He's a fool if he thinks I'll let him get away with any shit while we hash out contracts that's for sure!_"

It was a book he'd, as Lena, had kept. He was pretty sure Death had dropped it off not long after he was reborn. It had appeared in his library without his knowledge while he was still amassing his collection. It was a complete recount of his lives. As his mother, as Lena, had suffered from memory loss. Harry hadn't wanted to risk losing a thing and rushed to record everything he could. And the habit kept. Though he stopped in this life- what use was were recording being a hermit?

Still, how foolish of him to leave the book within reach of Voldemort. Imagine what would have happened if he'd made it just a few more pages before falling asleep?

"_Death really must be testing me! Tom and I started a proper alliance as far as our companies go... and I find myself looking forward to seeing him more and more. It's hard some days not to imagine how it might be okay... after all he is so much like _**_that_**_ Tom. Voldemort, it's easy to imagine he turned a new leaf... that he is as old as I. and it doesn't help that he's quite the flirt. And quite the dork. I found out from one of his 'minions' (why Tom insists that they are thus I still don't know, it's clear he doesn't see them as such but... ah well. It's a quirk of his, I suppose.) that he's been looking into my own interests! Truly a fool. I highly doubt he'd find any interest in anime or musical production! Let alone arcane arts that don't even exist here!__  
__  
__But, I suppose. He's a well-meaning fool_."

Shaking his head Harry sealed the book with a whisper. Before casting a glamour on it- turning it into a muggle fairy tale before sending it off to its new shelf.

Looking down at the sleeping Dark Lord Harry wondered if he really _should_ or _shouldn't_ do this...

Shrugging he raised his new hand "_Aguamenti_"

* * *

"-So you'll be returning as Lena?"

"Mhm," Harry said, mixing the pancake mix. Planning on returning to Hogwarts with at least the very best food he could make (even if he wouldn't be staying as much. House-elf food was _good_ but it wasn't _his_.) "it was tricky before, it's hard to live as two of the same person in the same house. Which was why I was at the Dursley's while Lena was looking after you. Also, well, Dumbledore, and why Lena is currently staying at the Hotel. but anyway. It won't be often. Probably just when Lena has ministry things to do. But often enough. You are, of course, welcome to stay in the apartment while I'm gone."

"Quite the freedom you're giving me."

Harry shrugged "I trust you well enough. It's not like you can do much harm right now- though you may want to go collect Barty at some point. He's with his father under the imperious last I checked. And Snape, assuming your connection to your mark is strong."

"It is."

"Then he'll be suspicious. Snape is firmly against you sadly. But if you show that to Dumbledore then Dumbledore will get unpredictable."

"You want me to give controlled information to Snape to control Dumbledore," Voldemort observed

Harry grinned, pointing his pancake-battered-spoon at the Dark Lord "exactly, consider it payment for letting you mooch. You get a nice base of operations where Dumbledore won't be able to track. But you can still bring your Death Eaters too. And _I_ get to move about somewhat freely. Dumbledore will hardly be able to focus on Lena if you're moving about after all."

"You're making me _bait_."

"I'm sure you'll be lovely bait dear." Harry said, returning to breakfast "I'll even let Barty come into the apartment proper. Keep you company. I have to admit I _am_ fond of the man. He was a good teacher. Fun, if a bit... murderous. Make sure he doesn't plan on killing me this time please."

Voldemort waved a hand like he'd let anyone hurt Harry _now_... like anyone _could_, "what do you mean by 'apartment proper'?"

Harry grinned "I set it up a while ago~" he sung, lifting his wand-hand and making the perfect pancakes with the skilful application of magic "in case anyone I didn't want to came knocking. Well, multiple someones. Have you ever watched 'howl's moving castle'?"

At Voldemort's blank look Harry continued, clearly _not_ "well, Howl has this door that is connected to various doors through the land. I took _that_ logic and applied it here. Except in reverse. If you had to the door you'll see a small dial around the spy-hole. Simply turn that and it will change the room. I have my normal apartment. Muggle safe, Ministry safe and safe house. Safehouse is basically lockdown so _don't use it_ unless spells are being thrown at you. Or me. Or anyone of importance to us. It will transport only those I've keyed into the wards to the safe house and it would take nothing short of someone of my power to get through to it.

"Anyway. You can use Muggle safe. Turn it into Death-Eater haven if you want. Since I don't really have any reason for muggle safe now that muggles aren't visiting. And it's as secure as it can be. As, very clearly, no one came knocking when it came to our little ritual. And once someone leaves the area they'll forget it's location unless reinvited."

"Or ordered to the location, I assume. How did you manage the spell work?"

"Ordered, invited- what's the difference? unless you're keyed into the wards there's a proximity filter around that acts kind of like a dream catcher, except for information. Once they leave the bubble the information is stolen from their memory. And it's kept in place by a rang of crystals around and in the building. It's the same magically theory around the runes and spells that prevents the location of Atlantis from getting out to anyone they didn't _want_ it to. The only way to keep the location back then was to have a crystal with a certain rune, it extended the bubble to a small area around the person. Thus they never truly 'left' the bubble."

"And if they write it down?"

"Well, it won't be written down for long. The bubble will burn away any mention of this apartment building. On the condition of course that they entered _this_ area. Would hate to effect the muggles."

"Fascinating."

Harry hummed, floating half of the Pancakes over to Voldemort. "If you require anything, feel free to call for me. There is a mirror in my room- simply activate the runes on the edge and it will connect to a pocket mirror I have with me at all times."

"I doubt that will be necessary Potter."

"Most likely, but the option is there." 

* * *

All too soon Harry found himself once again painfully short and seated on the train to Hogwarts, Voldemort left behind with the stern instructions _not_ to burn the apartment to pieces.

And also not to break into anything obviously private. He'd put wards and spells around things he didn't want Voldemort to get into but a human's curiosity was a dangerous thing.

Still, all the same, he smiled as his friends arrived one by one. Smiling- it was nice having friends again. He'd have to be careful not to get too caught up in being Lena or finding Atlantis to lose them.

"Potter- what the fuck? When did you _grow_?"

Harry mentally pulled a face at Draco's question, and language- honestly how he got such a rude tongue he _didn't know_.

Besides, as a full metamorphmagus, he didn't exactly 'age'. His rate of growth was completely based on his friends- when they grew. He grew... not that any of them know that. "...I don't know?" Harry finally said with a shrug "I woke up like this one morning." _specifically, the morning after we met up for shopping. Where i matched my memory of 'Harry' to you all_.

"Harry, you're fucking weird you know that?"

"I love you too Neville- now where the fuck did you two learn that language?" 

* * *

WHOOP! Off i go. So, I hinted at it before, maybe, i think, in Isn't this meant to be impossible. But i might start posting this alongside it... I've decided that fridays will be my posting days. And if i can't update one story i'll update another! I have like, 40 idea's of various states of ready to post so it should give me more than enough breathing room if i can't get a certain story to posting ready.

This is one of my most progressed. And i'm thinking of deleting Darker Souls and A Life With Magic... I'm really not feeling them anymore. It's been over a year. I think they're solidly dead.

To compensate I'll be making a new one-shot explain Arilisa and Harry's family tree. IF i really decide to remove them. I mean like, i should anyway... since not everyone will read the whole dang series. *shrugs*


	5. Still not a proper update (Sorry)

Okay, firstly- thank you, everyone, for all you're support after my last update. It means a lot to me. really it does. that you guys are okay with me taking time off to deal with this.

thank you to those that have sent you support and, Lord Mushie sorry for never replying I honestly just forgot with everything that was and is going on. It's not nearly as bad as those. what happened is, I seem to have gotten myself a pretty large if simply bothersome infection that developed into a rather mean looking set of ulcers would be the easiest way to say it. nothing life threatening! or that will put me completely out of commission for any large period of time. In fact, I'm mostly okay. however, it DOES hurt when I move and bother me when I breathe. and really it's very distracting which on top of my already precarious health has slowed down my writing really very badly.

I have gone to the Doctor for it, have for nearly three weeks now, and we're getting it treated. and we've decided that the best way to deal with it, besides an annoying amount of antibiotics, is to cut it out I guess. which means going to the hospital which is pretty much my personal hell, last time I was in one I had dislocated my ankle and the time before that was... not good. ick, anyway. because of the dull and distracting pain, and the dread of having to visit a hospital and have someone knife at me. my mentality is none too happy and it's badly impacted my writing. good news! my dark stories are going better than ever, bad news. my prefered much happier stories have taken a heavy hit! add onto this it will probably take quite a while for an opening to, well, open up. to open me up. means this will likely go on for a while.

with that said. I don't plan on not updating until I'm healed. instead, I will continue writing what I can and If I happen to complete a chapter for a Friday. then I'll post it. and let you guys know how if anything important pops up that might stop these updates. this may mean getting an update once a month or twice a month, maybe none a month. I don't know. but for now, I gotta change bandages each morning. take some meds and swipe a mint from a nurse every week. any writing done between those events is up in the air ;)

Again, everyone, that you so much for your support. It means a lot, I love seeing your reactions to my chapters. especially that one guy that gave me a play-by-play reaction as you finish chapters. I see you, I love you, you made my day. and so has every one of you. I've said this a lot but your comments and reviews mean the world to me. I am not a healthy person I have been up to my ears in medical bullfudgery since I was 13. I live through my laptop and writing these days and Your comments, messages, Reviews, Kudos, support. they really really do mean the world to me. because these stories? are my world. and being about to share them with you just makes me feel like even if I'm bedridden 80% of the time. It's worth it because I get to share these things with all of you. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. and I look forward to sharing more of my worlds with you all again soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Guess what I found?!

turns out I have this sucker hiding complete and waiting for gods know how long and it wasn't until a friend pointed it out that I saw it could be posted xD

So for those wondering, I have healed a Little.

It's still not great, I'll be honest. I still hurt when walking and bleed daily and honestly, it all looks very bad and I've been on Antibiotics pretty much since I last updated (and for another three weeks following this update, at least.) But I'm healing and it looks like I won't have to actually go to the hospital for this (which works out because they don't really want to see me. they put me on the non-urgent waiting list which is fair but also Rude.)

anyway. UPDATE! YAY!

...do I have to take out the (LINEBREAK)? can i leave them? you guys understand, dont you?

no?

ugh, fine. I'll make proper linebreaks...

* * *

Harry sighed, chin resting in his palm as he went over his, Lena's, Wizamagot notes. Bills to be passed or not to be passed (Arthur's muggle protection act among them.) that Lena would have to decide on over the next few months, already time was ticking down. Halloween approaching with speed.

Most of the class ignored him, focusing on Lockhart and whatever tale he was spinning. The only ones that were above such things (thankfully,) were Harry's friends. Who were eying his large stack of papers in confusion having absolutely no idea where they came from, or even what they said. The magic-infused paper only readable to those within the Wizamagot. And on top of that Harry had it glamoured so that people like Dumbledore or the few young lords and lady's in seventh year wouldn't be able to see that Harry, A 12-year-old, had papers that he shouldn't.

Rubbing his eyes Harry groaned as he came across a bill that really annoyed him- something Umbridge had been trying to get passed for the last 20 years. A part of a set of laws that were already chaining down Werewolves and Vampires. The current one in front of him was targeting centaurs.

"Stupid foolish woman." Harry found himself muttering, the largest centaur settlement in the country was right next to Hogwarts! If they got rowdy who would suffer for it?! The students.

Of course, Umbridge would likely use that to build her case in the next few meetings. 'A danger' to the students just waiting to pounce. Didn't help that those 'dangers' were the very same that stopped the Unicorns from raping or killing the various very virgin and pure students. Or kept the rest of the forest in order.

"Not quite Mister Potter! Miss Mary was very smart to come to me to help her with her little issue." Harry looked up with a glare causing Lockhart to hesitate "...yes, Miss Mary was very smart class. You see I happened to have a lovely room for which she could give birth in-"

Turning back to his papers Harry marked the bill down as a 'do not support' as well as added a note so he could work on building a case _against_ it. He'd probably need to head back to the apartment for that, however. It wouldn't do for Harry Potter to be hoarding books on magical creatures (Yet). there was only so much he could pass off as 'idle curiosity.' especially as a Gryffindor.

* * *

"-I can't believe he just _plagiarized the _**_Bible_**" Hermione fumed. Harry absently pet her head. Reading over a Bill Malfoy has proposed in the most recent week. Harry would have to question Voldemort about it. It didn't seem like much but there was something _off_ about it... hidden words he could quite pick out.

"From what it looks like he's plagiarized _everything_ 'Mione. I don't see how this is a shock." Neville offered, stuffing his 'homework' into his bag. He'd put a quick quotes notes quill on it later. That should be able to make an embellished enough story for him.

"It's not that he _did_. It's that he used the _Bible_. Any Muggleborn who's lived within 30 minutes of a church will realize this! He can't really think he'll get away with it?"

"He got away with apparently touching me in a 'no-no' place so. He could." Harry said, putting away Lena's papers. "What I want is to catching him in something he _can't_ wiggle his way out of."

"Maybe they could introduce stricter laws of Obliviation and stuff." Draco offered "I mean, that's gotta be how he's gotten so far isn't it? Take the stories from other people, wipe the memory and you're done."

"Not only that but he took away a lot of the factor of the story!" Hermione continued, ranting for the sake of getting it out of her system now "I mean, the point of _'James'_" the name was said with nothing less than true sarcasm "is a humble beginning and a humble end. Not born on in a luxury suite with the finest wine, doctors and food around! '_James_' was born from nothing but the love of a mother and the grace of 'god'. He died as payment of humanity's sins. So that we might be forgiven."

Again, Harry pet her head "you're such a good little Christian. It's cute that you think any Wizard or Witch cares for it. Most of us _hate_ the church." Harry said with a smile "it pairs with the hate of muggles, the _Chruch_ were the bloody bastards that hunted us down and burnt us because we were 'In bed with the Devil'."

"The Muggle-borns will notice sure," Blaize offered "but Purebloods and most Halfbloods? Especially those that know our history well, 'whatever'. To most of us, your Bible is nothing more than a fairytale book. Just like our existence to muggles is nothing more than a fairytale. It'd be like doing a retelling of Little Red Riding Hood, or the tale of Three Brothers."

"But it's not _right_." Hermione tried

"The book is what, 2000 years old?" Draco questioned "I'm pretty sure it's... what do you call it, copyright. Ran out _years _ago."

Hermione pouted, realizing she'd get no support

* * *

Lena hummed to herself as she made some toast before sitting herself as her dining table. Hogwarts was lovely, as were her friends. But she had missed her apartment dearly over the last weeks. The peace she had simply wasn't the same in Hogwarts.

That said she was only present for some food and a change of clothes before she'd be heading to the Ministry, a three-day session was planned out over Saturday, Sunday, Monday and she _would_ be in attendance. Complications of sneaking in and out of Hogwarts be damned.

Plus, she had yet to ask Voldemort about some of the bills Malfoy had put forth over the October month. A few were clearly duds, just to fluff out his stack and to take attention away from the important ones. But a few had her attention and she dearly wanted clarification.

_That she should have gotten from the start_ she thought bitterly, Voldemort _had_ a means of talking to her! She shouldn't have to hang around for so long just so she could decide where to put her votes. By all means, she could be at the Ministry already talking with others, cutting out her slice of the power cake.

But _nooooo_. Instead, she was sitting at her table, eating toast, waiting for a blasted Dark Lord to get out of his shower because he decided that making himself an unfeeling immortal was a great idea and was now addicted to water!

With a groan, Lena pushed the Ministry papers away, putting the last half of her toast back on its plate. _That's not fair to him_. She thought. Pushing her hair from her face and rubbing at her temples. Voldemort had suffered quite enough for his stupid choice as a teenager.

"Lena?" Looking up Lena gave a tired smile to Voldemort "you... don't look well." He noted, "Is your curse still affecting you?"

"No, no. the curse is fine. Still contained and I'm as healthy as I can be." Lena said, waving a hand "Sleep, I just haven't been sleeping well enough I guess."

Voldemort hummed as the front door opened, Lena turned to see Barty Jnr entering with his eyes low "My Lord, you called?"

"Yes, get started on breakfast, something energizing. And some fresh juice." Voldemort ordered, taking a seat and eying the half-eaten toast "You've had only toast today?"

"Define 'today'," Lena replied, giving a small smile when Barty jumped, clearly not having noticed the extra person in the apartment. "I had three full meals the first time around. And rested most of today already, and slept my full time. I just didn't much feel like food right now. I planned on picking up something at the Ministry."

"Ah Yes, Lucius mentioned there was a long session coming. Will you be well sneaking in and out to return to your other life?"

"Mm, the Ministry has just as many secrets as Hogwarts. Sneaking in and out shouldn't be an issue. Even from the longest of sessions." she said. Rubbing at her temple again "my only concern is Dumbledore, I know for a fact he'll be able to see under my Invisibility Cloak. A factor of him also being a Hallows holder I'd say."

"I See"

"At least I only have to manage twice." Lena shrugged, reaching across the table to gather the bills in question "anyway, that's not why I'm still here. I have some questions about some of the Bills Malfoy wants passed. On one hand, I assume they're from you so I don't think I have any issue supporting them. Not at face value. But I _would_ like to know the picture behind the scenes." she said, handing them over. Not for one moment questioning if Voldemort would be able to read them or not

If the stink eye she got in reply was anything to answer that, she'd guess he wasn't impressed with her "Lena, I can't read those yet."

"Really? I would have thought you'd stolen a mark long ago. Maybe taken it from one of the lesser lords or lady's in your service."

"I considered it, but I decided it was far too much effort to do so while in the middle of the war."

Lena shrugged "well, I assume you know what's on them at least."

"Of course, I all but wrote them."

"Then talk to me, what's the big deal?"

"I actually made most of them for you to _oppose_." Voldemort said, smirking pleased as Barty put breakfast in front of both himself and Lena, the woman eyed the food for a moment before sighing, taking her fork in hand and picking at it "Dumbledore knows Lena is Harry Potter's friend no? Well, it wouldn't do to have her supporting too many _'Dark Bills'_. There are two I'll need your help with. The move to improve Azkaban and the move to improve funding to various departments. Especially those that deal with Muggle's. If I can't _kill them_ we can at least _hide better_." Lena smiled to herself. Proud- it had taken far to many trips into the Muggle world to get that through his head.

"Well, the ability to hide will be voided in the coming years anyway as muggle technology improves beyond our magic. They already have Mirrors that vampires can be reflected from-"

"Wait, really? how?"

"Voldemort you aren't that thick," Lena deadpanned, pointing her fork at him "you know why vampires weren't visible in the first place, _right_?" at his silence Lena returned her fork of pointing at her plate "Vampires are unpure, anything 'pure' either rejects them or hurts them. The 'holy ground' of the Chruch, among those things. Further to pure _metals_ also aren't exactly a vampire's best friend. Thus, silver did not reflect them. And silver was a common, the common, mirror backing back in the day. That practice has long since passed."

"Huh, interesting. I may have to look into that further"

"Books in the library, have at it." Lena said, waving a hand towards the corner where the library lay "anyway, the point is Okay. those two bills I already planned on helping with. But not the others?"

"Not the others. Having your support to many things from the Dark side of the court won't do you or Harry any favours."

"Well, I figured that, which is why I have more light or neutral bills down to support. But you made things just to fluff out for me to oppose? Seriously?"

Voldemort hummed, sipping at his juice "Well, it wouldn't do for the Ministry to take a turn at raiding this place. Would it? Merlin knows what you have hanging around here because I surely don't know everything. I find some new curious thing near every day."

Lena nodded, she guessed that was true- and the burn marks from her ritual were still around... thinking of she should probably rip up the floor be to lay down some new stuff. "True, I suppose. By the way over the winter hols, I'll be ripping up _that area_ of the floor and laying down now stuff. No reason to leave it there to be seen."

"Very well. If that was all you should probably finish your breakfast and get to the Ministry."

"I finished my breakfast before you got out of the shower you twat. Your minion gave me _more_."

"As he should. Don't waste food now."

"I swear to Merlin Voldemort-"

* * *

Lena sighed. Manually tieing her hair into a bun. Thank's to Barty she'd been later than she wanted to for the Wizamgot- not that she was _late_. Just she was in the last to arrive. The same as Albus Dumbledore.

Who was standing beside her.

Watching her.

As they stood alone in the elevator.

"Lena, correct? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before."

Withholding her groan Lena folded her hands politely in front of her "I believe not, It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord Dumbledore."

Dumbldore chuckled warmly "No need for such formalities my girl, we're alone- I hear you took one of my students under your wing in his youth."

_I'm barely younger than you old man!_ "You mean Harry?" Lena questioned innocently "Yes, he's very dear to me. It's fortunate I happened to meet him that day." she wondered if she'd develop multiple personality disorder if she continued to refer to herself as another person... maybe she'd look into the mind and study it once she was done with her work.

"Though I am curious as to what a witch such as yourself was doing in a muggle library..."

Lena laughed, bringing a little blush to her cheeks and she rubbed the back of her neck "...don't tell the other purebloods, but I'm quite fond of muggles. And their science. Their exploration in mathematics and geography... science and technology. As well as their history outside of our own. I find each topic of great interest."

"As well as such things as Alchemy?"

Lena gave a sheepish grin "so you saw that article, huh?" Lena shook her head, returning her posture as they descended further below the ministry. "To be frank, sir. My magical interests are just as vast as my muggle- I'm thankful as well that Harry seems to share many of my interests. I admit I worried greatly when I first started to look after him. I'm not the most social of people. I worried that might rub off on him. As we spent most of our days exploring the country or within my apartment. I'm thankful he managed to make so many friends last year."

"You care about him."

"As if he were my own person. Sir." _maybe I should refrain from comments like that. Voldemort may know now but Dumbledore absolutely did not need to._

"Yet you allow him to be around such magic like necromancy?" _well it would be hard keeping him _**_away from it _**_so why not have two people working on the same ritual?_

"Make no mistake, I do not allow him within any magic he can no handle. As a child, I barely let him into the library at all. And of course, I strive to keep him away from magic too Dark or Light until his core has settled. But at the same time- I am not _bound_ by the notions of Light or Dark. when I view magic and technology I do not see something inherently good or evil. I do not look at the gun and see only death. Much like I do not look at the killing curse and see only cruel-death. A gun _can_ be used, by the right people, to protect. Just like the killing curse can be used, in the right situation, to show mercy.

"I see a gradient of light and dark. On both sides. Magic and technology are tools. And it is up to the wielder to choose how they use such tools." Lena said softly "and likewise, it is up to the wielder to respect and take the consequence for using them."

Dumbledore hummed, looking ahead "and if you give a tool of mass destruction to the wrong person? Into whose hands does the blame fall"

Lena sighed, puffing out her cheeks "humanity." she answered "humans benefit from being a social race. Mass crimes, mass destruction. One person can not fall blame to it all. Such suffering is caused by a massive failure of the community at multiple stages. A babe does not wake up one morning and decide they are going to rip the world apart. A babe is taught, over many hurts, betrayals and much suffering that ripping the world apart is _justice_ for what the world did to them. Or that it is the only way to stop it from happening to others."

The elevator doors opened revealing a large room. Most of the occupants already seated.

"Well, that was a pleasant discussion. Duchess LeFay-Slytherin. I look forward to talking to you more in the future."

"I as well, Lord Dumbledore."

* * *

Lena yawned, stretching her hands above her head- third day of voting. Just a _little_ longer and she'd be free

"-Finally, of the matter of the Centaur regulation act. Madam Dolores do you have anything more to add to your bill?"

"No, Lord Dumbledore."

"Does anyone wish to bring more to the table, regarding the bill in question?" Lena politely raised her wand, standing when she was permitted to "Duchess, you have the floor."

Wasting no time Lena flicked her wand. Papers flying out of the end as well as several books "I propose, we leave the current laws on the Centaur as they are. We have had a treaty with them for near 100 years now. To put that at risk would see the children of Hogwarts at risk. Not to mention the various other fae folks that would certainly see such a shift in the procedure and worry about their own treaties."

"You believe putting tighter regulations on the centaur would put children at risk?" Dumbledore prompted

"Indeed, at the current time, the Centaur of Hogwarts' forbidden forest are not only the largest community of their kind on our soil. But also the only thing keeping that forest in order. Of the various magical creature within we only have a working treaty with them. To endanger that is to endanger all that they do to keep the forest _in_ the forest and thus, away from our children."

Umbridge scoffed, raising herself "the Centaur are dirty beasts. How do we know they will not attack the children themselves? We know they hate us. So they have the motive."

"Perhaps, because they have not already? The Centaur are hardly beasts. They are a certified sentient race with a rich culture and magic. Or need I remind you all it was _they_ who enchanted the ceiling of the great hall? Feet no witch or wizard has come close to mimicking?" Lena questions\ed "or the fact that _they_ are the ones that watch over the Unicorn herd. Thus keeping them of _raping_ and _murdering_ your young children?"

Umbridge waved a hand "there have been 100's of cases where a Centaur has raped and murdered a woman. Be it them or the Unicorns I see little difference."

"100's of cases _100's of years old_. The Centaur have kept their side of the treaty. _Perfectly_. The fact that this is even up for discussion. Like they're just like a lesser species. Is rediculous! Quite frankly I believe there should not be _any_ laws restraining the Centaur. Unlike the Werewolves or the Vampires, they are not apart of _our_ community. They are their own. As such we should not be making laws to control them. But remake the treaties so work _with them_."

Umbridge moved to speak but was silenced by Dumbledore "the Duchess has brought many points to the table. We shall adjourn for the moment to read over the evidence she has brought. Voting over the new bill will be in two hours."

Lena wondered if it would be out of line to tell Umbitch to eat shit... probably.  
She'd have to settle for viciously glaring it and thinking it.

* * *

Barty couldn't help but pale as a woman, the same woman from just a few days ago that was talking so easily with his lord, stormed into the apartment clearly upset. Slamming the door shut behind her "_I don't know why I bother!_" she shouted, throwing her bag at the table.

Barty quickly left the kitchen when she turned to it. And went straight to the fridge "stupid Umbitch. I swear If she so much as _twitches_ towards Hogwarts in 3 years I am going to break necks." Barty paled further, inching towards the door- he did _not_ want to be alone, in an apartment not his own, with an angry witch who by all rights seemed to be his Lord's equal. He did _not_. "Barty." Barty froze

"Y-yes, My Lady?"

"Do we have anything sweet? Or salty? Or _both_?"

"No, my Lady. my Lord does not prefer sweet things. And my Lord is currently out shopping anyway."

* * *

Lena sighed, closing the (empty) fridge. "He's shopping? Surprising. I'd thought he'd make you do that."

"My Lord enjoys getting out of the building with a purpose."

Lena nodded, rubbing her face with another sigh as she tried to control her magic "I'm sorry, Barty. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm simply annoyed- the wizamagot did not end of a favourable note."

"If I might be so forward, what happened?"

Lena sighed, leaving the kitchen and walking towards the lounge "In its simplest form, We have now broken the treaty we have with the Centaur. Because, and I quote 'they _asked_ to be called beasts' because 'apperently' they don't want to be counted in beings. Which is fair. But 'beasts'? I doubt it. Umbridge must have fabricated it. But there's little I can _do_. I had a lot of people siding with me. The ones with children really. But _still_. The treaty we've had for _100's_ of years is now broken. Or will be within the next few weeks."

"I see."

Lena sighed again, rubbing her face "I'm gonna go be the one to break it to them. As a Le Fay, it is my duty. I may not _be_ a fae but their blood runs through me. The news... It should come from me."

"Is there anything I can do to help you, my Lady?"

Lena smiled at the Death Eater- he was a lot milder when she was someone of equal status to Voldemort "hmm, yeah. There's a wallet in my bag with some muggle cash. And there is a Macca's two blocks away. Do you think you could pick me up something? You should be able to find it by the giant yellow M."

"Of course my Lady."

Within moment Lena was left alone. And once she was sure Barty had left the wards she lowered her walls. Allowing her magic to trash around her as she stewed in her rage.

* * *

Voldemort frowned when he noticed a familiar head hovering around the building doors. Biting his thumb as he shifted from foot to foot. "Barty! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Ah! My lord! Lady Lena requested I fetch her something, however..."

"However?"

Barty shifted, gesturing towards the door "I can not enter, my Lord. her magic is too strong. Should I even try and believe I'd be unconscious before I made it to the moving box."

Frowning Voldemort moved towards the ward line, brushing his fingers over the magic- certainly, Harry must have been in a mood to create this much force. Yet for he, whose body was born in no small part from that magic, it felt like little more than a gentle wind welcoming him home.

"Stay close, I'll ensure you at least make it to your own apartment." Barty bowed just enough to be respectful while not seeming out of place in public view

"Thank you, My Lord, you are most kind."

* * *

Despite the fact that Harry's, Lena's, magic posed no danger to him Voldemort kept his steps light as he entered the apartment. Leaving the food on the counter as he observed Lena.

The woman was bent over the table with papers scattered all over it. One hand in her hair and the other writing furiously as she read over document after document. Most of which he couldn't read himself but from what Barty had explained to him in the elevator he could guess.

"To be in such a mood, that meeting must have been quite stressful." he found himself saying. Standing behind the woman and letting his hand rest on the back of her chair

Lena huffed, "more than, but you know how it is Tom. you slave and slave over numbers and papers and articles and reports but when push comes to shove there's always one corrupt little cog in the machine that fucks you over right at the finish line." Voldemort froze at the address, breathe stilling in his lungs- had she...? Before he could question Lena was passing him some papers without even looking at him "can you look over those for me and get back to me? I want to propose some new laws on the creature groups before Umbridge can get her sticky little fingers all over them."

"...you want me to look over laws. Which you want to propose. Me."

"Of course you. You're my business partner Tom. I trust your judgement, you know that." Voldemort frowned, putting the papers back onto the table before pulling the chair away from the desk and turning it away from the papers towards himself "Hey-! Tom!"

Voldemort stared down at Lena, noticing the slight flush to her cheeks. "Lena, answer me- who am I?"

"...Tom?"

"My titles."

Lena's brows frowned "what do you mean titles, Tom? You're a businessman not some _noble_. No matter what your workers call you."

"Lena, _Harry_. Look at me, look me in the eye and tell me I am whatever you're seeing." Lena blinked rapidly, meeting his eyes in confusion "I am Lord Voldemort, a Dark Lord."

Lena froze, shaking her head a few times "...shit."

"Indeed." withdrawing from the chair Voldemort crossed his arms "care to share where you were just now?"

Lena winced "uh... would you believe drunk as fuck and let me off?"

"No." Voldemort's eyes narrowed "...your previous life. As Lena. the _original_ Lena. you knew me, A me, Tom Riddle, without magic."

"...Yes." Lena, or more accurately Harry, sighed. Rubbing his face as his hair shortened from Lena's length to his own. His more famine build changing just enough to pass more as male than female. "I was... Lena Lux, successful Businesswoman who ran a somewhat friendly... mob, I suppose it equal to. When I was 30 I was expanding to new shores. _British_ shores. Tom Riddle was my partner when it came to that. I trusted him and... he was a friend. We helped one another and would often lodge at each other's apartments when travelling to each others country. Since most of those trips were to work with one another it made many things easier if a bit... unheard of."

Harry's head lowered, elbows resting on his knees as he watched the floor "I apologize, Voldemort. I never had any plans to confuse the two or... anything like that. You and my Tom are completely separate, and not to mention different people. For one he never really accepted that I ran a mob- he turned a blind eye to it but he never understood how it was I could hurt people. Not only that but even if _we_ are partners in this... whatever we are. You will never be him. It is a complete impossibility and you deserve better than to be compared to him, and he to be compared to you."

Harry heard Voldemort give a long drawn out sigh "well If this tells me anything it tells me how you knew to create my body- I had been wondering how you managed you create such an accurately detailed middle-age _me_. To think you knew me in another world... is unsettling. But understandable."

Harry couldn't help but snort and look up, grinning at Voldemort "wait, do you really think you aged that well? I'll admit Tom _was_ good looking. But he wasn't a model or actor. I made you _more_ attractive so I could separate the two of you while still giving you the upper hand for politics. And the silver hair was me trying to lighten the shade- it clearly went overboard and you got platinum instead but what works, works." Harry laughed, shaking his head "Tom was also the palest bastard that ever did walk the earth. Whitest white they could invent a new white just for him. _You_ are a healthy tan. Sorry, hun but you just aren't that hot naturally."

Harry stood then. Still chuckling at Voldemort's insulted face "well, now that I've had some sobriety snapped into me I best rehide the alcohol. Maybe next time Umbridge pisses me off I'll actually forget where it was."

"You weren't lying about being drunk?"

* * *

Harry kept his face neutral as the stupid little fake-cupid delivered the card and poem to him. He wondered if he should address Ginny and her crush or just let it fade over time- there was no way he could be with her after all. For one she wasn't his wife anymore, and likely never would be thanks to the change in the war. And for two he was far too old for the girl.

Though he did take notice in the fact that the poem was different- maybe Tom Riddle really _had_ helped her write the damn thing the first time around.

Once the fake-cupid was done Harry stood, taking the card and leaving the great hall and going to the second-floor girl's bathroom slowly. When young girls wanted to cry they near always went to do so with Myrtle, who never gave up the chance to have a good cry with someone else, the least he could do was give her some time before he went to talk to her.

* * *

Harry paused, hand hovering over the door to the bathroom, magic just barely brushing over the traces of wards designed to keep people _out_.

But why on earth would...?

Harry's heart sunk as he tried to remember if he'd seen Lockhart in the hall as he let loss his magic, letting it viciously rip apart the wards as he forced the door open, temperature plunging in his rage at the scene in front of him.

Ginny and Luna sat huddled together pressed into the corner of the bathroom, unconscious and with ripped robes- the only other in the room was Lockhart.

The mirrors frosted over as Lockhart turned to him, eyes wide, Harry didn't pause after that. Shooting forward as he let the magic flow into his artificial arm, the glamour falling away as he punched him "Tsune! The girls!"

Behind him Tsune darted forward, growing rapidly to stand in front of the girls and growling "Mister Potter!" Lockhart tried to speak, Harry growled himself as he punched the bastard again

"You have some nerve, you _dare you_?" Harry hissed, wrapping his hand around Lockhart's neck as pressing him against the bathroom stall. Ripping the wand from his hand and throwing it at Tsune who wasted no time snapping it in two "**_how many?!_** **_Answer me!_**"

Lockhart gasped for breath, clawing at his wooden arm as he tried to break free. "I don't... know what you're-"

"_Ligenimens!_"

Harry didn't bother being gentle as he ripped through the bastards mind, disgust filling his every bone the further back in year he dug.

By the time he withdrew he'd never felt like slitting a throat more than Lockhart's and the whole room was frozen over bar the area around Tsune and the girls.

Throwing the pedophilic bastard across the room Harry bound him under 7 different spells- two of which were illegal in Britain, before turning to the girls "Tsune, Until this matter is over I want you guarding Luna and Ginevra. Under no circumstances are they to be alone." he ordered, watching as a crack appeared down his familiar before separating into two smaller foxes.

With that done Harry moved to the door, finding the nearest portrait "Go, _now_, to get the teachers- Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick."

"There's no need Mister Potter." Harry turned to the other end of the hall, blinking in surprise to find not only his requested teachers but also Lena, _Voldemort_ and two Aurors walking towards him "Duchess Le Fay Slytherin arrived just moments ago with these two Aurors here." Dumbledore explained

"You did good, Harry," Lena said, resting a hand on his shoulder "your _Patronus_ got to me just before we got to Gringotts. I made haste to get here as soon as possible." _Gringotts? Why? What? Why is Voldemort here? _"I was with Sebastian here about to go finalize his titles."

Mentally preparing for the headache that was bound to come forward over the next 24 hours Harry nodded "It's good to see you again Sebastian, I'm sorry to bring you into this mess."

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of deal about it." Voldemort said, crossing his arms "though I would like to know why we're all in Hogwarts with two Aurors."

Harry stepped away from the door, gesturing inside "I apologize for the temperature- I lost control of my magic and it seems to have... frozen the room." the Professors gasped at the scene infront of them "after Ginerva's love letter I decided to give her some time before approaching her to reject the all-but-confession... It seems that was a mistake. When I came upon them here that _bastard_ was... cleaning up." he explained glaring to the still bound 'Professor'

"This is... how you found them?" Flitwick asked approaching Luna with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes, I didn't want to touch them physically or magically lest i do something wrong. All I did was bind Lockhart." Harry lied, in part "I had Tsune guard them while I tried to get my magic under control. She was able to prevent any of my magic from influencing them or that area of the room."

"Yes, I can see that... you did well Potter." Flitwick took a step back from the unconscious girl "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"Auror's, seize Gilderoy Lockhart" Lena ordered coolly, glaring at the man who glared back just as fiercely "the _scum_ does not deserve to get in Hogwarts."

"Of course, Duchess."

Harry had no doubt Lena was fighting very strongly not to break bones. Since Harry himself was still fighting not to kill the bastard that _dare_ hurt Ginny and Luna. plus the other children. "If I'd gotten here faster..." Harry muttered to himself. Cursing under his breathe.

By his side Lena and Voldemort stood, withdrawn from the scene as Flitwick came back with Pomfrey. The Professor's handling the situation.

_After his trial, Lockhart was going to die._ Harry vowed. If he got thrown into Azkaban or not. He was going to _die._ No one hurt his ex-wife, or his dear friend and all but sister and got away with it. Death would _not_ be kind.  
He would make sure of it.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(SPITE)

Also in my absence, I fell into a rabbit hole of mxtx novels. I don't regret it, Scum Villain, Heaven Offical's Blessing and Mo Dao Zu Shi are great and I totally recommend them or at least their fics.


End file.
